My Escape
by finally-alive
Summary: Zach Goode's dad died on a mission three years ago. But his dad wasn't alone, he had a partner. Three years later, he goes back to the same old town, trying to reveal secrets and clues. What he didn't expect? Meeting his dad's partner's daughter. AU; ZxC
1. nothing but a memory

**a/n: why hello there :) since i completed " ****Pull On Your Heart Strings**** " this will be my new story. it's very AU, with only Zach being the spy and Cammie not. The characters... are in a sense of OoC, but not really. I hope you enjoy this story and review it if you'd like to. **

**RATING: semi-strong T, but nothing too serious :) **

**oh, and here's a side not of the AU-ness to this story: Zach's parent's names are: (father) Richard Goode and (mother) Melissa Goode. Cammie's: (father) James Morgan and (mother) Rachel Morgan. Cammie's grandparents: (grandfather) Charles Morgan and (grandmother) Elizabeth Morgan. OH! and Mr. Solomon is Cammie's uncle in this and Zach's mom's not an evil pyscho killer trying to kill Cammie :D okay?**

**disclaimer: i do not own the Gallagher Series, it's all Ally Carter's :D  
**

**so, here we go: **

_My_ Escape

- ; -

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Goode, but your husband... is dead." Mr. Joe Solomon, the teacher at Blackthorne Academy and one of the CIA's agents, said sadly. His eyes were sad and full of regret that he had to bring the sad news to Melissa Goode and sixteen-year-old Zachary Goode. _

_Melissa's eyes were filled with fat crystal tears, her vision suddenly becoming unclear. Zach reached out for her slender wrist, as they both sat in Mr. Solomon's office. Melissa let the tears fall, something she didn't do often as Zach tried to reassure his mother. But how could he? His dad, his idol, his best friend... was gone. And not just on some spy mission that lasted a few months, he was gone forever. _

_"What... what happened?" Zach brought himself to ask. _

_Mr. Solomon looked up from his folded hands on his wooden desk and said, "It's confidential, Zach. I'm sorry." He looked at the teenage boy with regret. _

_Zach's inside suddenly came to life, no longer feeling hollow, but feeling angry. "What?" He asked, through clenched teeth, "You're not going to tell me how one of the best spies, -my _father_- died?"_

_"Zach, we can't, I wish we could, but we can't." Mr. Solomon apologized._

_"Bull shit!" Zach stood up, kicking his chair onto the ground. At the sound of the loud thump, his mother cried even harder, shaking her head. _

_Zach's dad, Richard Goode, was a top spy at the CIA. Zach idolized him, from his amazing spy skills, to all the fancy missions he went on, and to the praise the CIA gave him. Zach wanted to grow up to be just like him. _

_But three months ago, Zach's dad went on a mission and for some reason, he couldn't reveal where he was going, what he was going to do, and even who he was going with. It was too secretive. Normally, he would fill Zach and his mother on some stuff, like when he'd be back or even where he was going. But that time, he didn't. All he did was hug Zach and Melissa goodbye and promise he was going to come back. _

_Zach assumed, he broke his promise._

_"I'm really sorry," Mr. Solomon said again, "All I can tell you is that he wasn't alone, he went with a partner on that mission." _

_"Is his partner dead too?" Melissa asked, wiping at her tears with her fingertips._

_Mr. Solomon cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Mel, that's confidential." _

_It suddenly came rushing in, the feeling of hurt mixed with fear. It all came rushing in on Zach, filling up every space in his body. He dropped his heads into his hands, feeling the burning sting of tears wanting to fall from his eyes. But he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to hurt or show any pain. Just like his parents, Zach was also a spy, in training. And rule number one was to never, ever get too emotional. _

_Zach turned away from his mom and Mr. Solomon, suddenly feeling angry that his dad died. How could the man he looked up to the most, just let him down? _

_He clenched his strong hands into balls of fists, feeling like dying. His breathing became irregular as he stormed out of Mr. Solomon's office, kicking the doors open and running to the empty parking lot of the Blackthorne Institute. He screamed in aggravation, the loud roar of his voice, echoing throughout the emptiness of the night. He turned fiercely, punching his fist into the brick wall. He screamed again, grunting in aggravation, countinuing to beat at the concrete wall. His fists were hurting and turning red, but he refused to give up and feel the pain._

_He just continued punching, suddenly feeling a tear roll down his face. _

_His dad was gone, no longer one of the best. He was just gone, all his hard work and dedication into ten years of being a CIA agent, wasted. Zach leaned against the wall, his fists turning red and bleeding slightly out of the small cuts of open skin. _

_On that day, he vowed to work hard, to train hard, to be the best. Just like his father, the famous Richard Goode. He had to do something to make his dad proud._

**- XxX -**

_"Where is he? Why isn't he home?" Elizabeth Morgan asked panicked, while holding a cup of steaming green tea in a vintage glass cup. Her eyes were wide with worry, as she took a nervous sip. _

_It was almost midnight by the time Peter Moore, a CIA worker, came to visit the Morgan Mansion in Roseville, Virginia and deliver the bad news. He was seated across Elizabeth Morgan and her husband, Charles Morgan, both former CIA agents and spies. They sat there, on the expensive furniture with their daughter, Rachel Morgan, who wasn't a stranger to the spy word and even did paper work for the CIA. _

_Peter took a sip of his steaming hot tea, then placed the cup on the wooden coffee table, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, Charles, and Rachel... James... was found to be dead last night." He didn't meet any of their eyes. _

_Elizabeth automatically broke into sobs, her husband holding her tightly. _

_"D-dead?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide as she wrapped her silk robe around her body tighter. "James is dead?" She asked, tears flowing into her beautiful eyes._

_Peter just nodded, sadly. _

_"He can't be dead!" Rachel said, running a hand furiously through her hair, tears falling and staining her cheeks. "He-he can't be! This must be a mistake! My husband is _not _dead!" _

_Peter gulped, knowing this was the reaction he'd get from the Morgan family. "I-I'm sorry, Rachel, James was found dead exactly twenty-one hours ago. I'm sorry."_

_Rachel sobbed, hugging her stomach and just crying. _

_"Thank you Peter," Charles said, stroking Elizabeth gently on her back, not knowing what else to say. His only son was dead. _

_Peter nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, James was one of the best spies we had on the agency, he'll be missed." _

_Rachel continued letting out sobs, feeling her insides break and her heart physically hurt. _

_"I'll be going now," Peter stood up, "Please, if there is anything you may need, don't hesitate to contact us." _

_"Us" meaning the CIA, who treated everyone like family and friends. Peter extended out his hand and only Charles shook it, looking like he got shot in the heart. "We'll let you know." Charles said, shaking his hand. _

_Peter nodded, giving Rachel and Elizabeth sympathetic looks and seeing himself out of the mansion. _

_"Who'll tell Cameron?" Elizabeth asked, her voice scratchy and her eyes puffy and red-rimmed. She looked at her husband and daughter, wondering who was going to break their fifteen-year-old granddaughter's heart. _

_Charles sighed, putting a hand over his creasing forehead. It happened because they were spies, because being a spy was the most dangerous thing in the world. And as a veteran spy, Charles knew it best. He spent almost thirty-five years in the agency, defending and saving people. It was a tradition in the Morgan family, which was one of the reasons why the name Morgan was so well-known. His son, James, was no exception. Once James graduated the Blackthorne Institue for Boys, he automatically joined the CIA. They both knew of the consequences that would happen, but they decided to risk it anyway, because being a spy was just the Morgan thing to do._

_However, the tradition stopped, at James' daughter, Cameron. James thought the spy world was too dangerous, too drastic, so he never introduced it to her. When she was four and asked what her daddy did for a living, he said he was a traveling business man. And up until she then, she still believed it. _

_But now Cameron's father, Charles and Elizabeth's son, and Rachel's husband was dead. A man not only loved fully by his parents and wife, but admired greatly by a young child was dead and they couldn't even tell Cameron why he really died. Not because he was a business man, but because he was a spy. _

_Rachel continued to sob, her tears just running down faster, Richard extended his hand out and patted her back gently, "Don't cry Rachel." He said, feeling sorry for his daughter-in-law. _

_She just shook his head, Charles knowing that she loved James with all she had to offer. _

_"I'll tell Cameron." Elizabeth said, standing up and wiping her tears with a handkerchief. Charles nodded as he watched his wife walk up the grand stair case and into their granddaughter's room not ready to bestow the child with the heartbreaking news. _

**a/n: short chapter, but that was just the intro :) it's in italics because it's all but a flashback. let me know what you think and review? I hope it was okay :D **

**note: chapters will get longer, but updates may take a while (two days or so maximum, k?) and s m i l e, it freaks people out(; **


	2. in three years

**a/n: thanks so much for all the positive reviews :D you guys are all amazing and thanks again for reviewing " **_**Pull On Your Heart Strings **_**" did i mention how fantastic you all are? well, you are :)**

**for Blair: why yes, Cammie is a year younger than Zach :) I thought it'd definitely spice things up a bit :D so, Cammie's a senior in high school at eighteen and Zach's nineteen. yeah :D**

**for Alyson101: aw, it was your birthday? well, HAPPY BIRTHDAYY! i hope you had an amazing time, dear and this chapter is very much dedicated to YOU! :) **

**okay now, enjoy:**

Cameron Morgan (better recognized as Cammie) walked down the Morgan Mansion's grand staircase, while texting on her cell phone. She quickly finished typing her message then hit send and stuffed her cell phone into her hand bag.

"Good morning, Cameron," her grandmother, Elizabeth, greeted with a warm smile as she gently placed three roses into a glass vase. She was wearing a fancy gardening hat made out of white velvet, her piercing blue eyes staring at her granddaughter. "Any plans for today?"

Cammie shrugged, playing with the two silver necklace chains that tangled together around her neck. "Hey! Morning grandma, and no I don't think I have plans today."

Elizabeth nodded intently, "Oh, well, your mother left on her business meeting this morning, she'll be back by Friday."

Cammie nodded, "Okay, cool." She smiled, and walked off the staircase to the mahogany table that stood in the middle of the foyer. Her black messenger bag sat dully on the table. She grabbed the strap of her messenger bag, then swung it over her shoulder.

Elizabeth watched Cammie as she buttoned up her thick black coat, "Cameron, your grandfather and I will be going on a short trip to New York next week, will you be alright alone?"

Cammie nodded again, buttoning up the last big button, "Of course grandma, I honestly have no idea why you're worrying so much. I'm eighteen years old, I think I can take care of myself just fine." She smiled turning to her grandmother.

Elizabeth let out an unsteady laugh, "Well, I just like knowing my granddaughter will be safe." She said, a bit perplexed.

Cammie raised her eyebrows, "Well, I'll be fine, grandma. Anyway, I gotta get to school, I'll see you later, okay?" She replied, giving her grandma a quick kiss on the cheek and then quickly running out the double doors.

She pulled back her light brown hair, wondering why her grandparents were always so protective over her. She was eighteen years old, a straight A student, friendly, and responsible. But since Cammie's dad died when she was fifteen, her mother and grandparents always seemed to be treating her like she was ten.

Cammie sighed, remember her father. She twirled the heart pendant necklace that her father gave her on her thirteenth birthday. The silver necklace never, ever let her neck. It was a part of her, a part of her father. It was the only way Cammie still felt like she was close to her dad. It's been already three years, since his death and Cammie still missed him everyday.

A tear gently formed in her right eye, but she shook her head and opened the door to her silver Lexus. She threw her bag onto the passenger seat and drove down the gravel road, exiting the tall gates that protected the Morgan Mansion. The oldest mansion in Roseville, Virgina that belonged to Cammie's great-great-great-great grandfather who owned the Morgan theatre, a local musical theatre where great musicians and plays were held.

In a strange way, that made the Morgans a famous family. A family of value and wealth, a natural blue blood. Everyone expected the best out of them, through fancy gatherings, town meetings, and Cammie's school events. It was pretty ridiculous to Cammie, but she was a Morgan, none the less.

She drove into her school gates, Roseville Academy, and parked in her usual spot. She turned off the ignition, grabbing her bag, and stepping out to engage in another long and boring day of her senior year.

**- XxX -**

Zachary Goode adjusted the tie around his neck, as he observed his attire in the full-length mirror. Today was a big day for him, the day he'd be going to the CIA, and asking the head chief and his former teacher, Mr. Joe Solomon, the most important question.

"You look nice," his mother noted, still in her pajamas and holding a steaming cup of coffee. Her eyes looked tired and her hair was a disaster. She walked over to the small table in their condominium, placing her cup on the table and picking up the brand new, unread newspaper.

"Thanks mom," Zach said, looking at the mirror, to see her.

She nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, "why are going to work early?"

Zach buttoned up the small buttons on his sleeves, then replied, "I need to catch a meeting with Mr. Solomon."

"Are you in trouble?" She asked, raising her eyebrows but her eyes not leaving the article she was reading.

"No," Zach let out a laugh, "Mom, I'm like, their best spy, why would I get in trouble? He smirked, putting on his blazer.

Melissa Goode, Zach's mom, chuckled along with her son, "But of course, how silly of me to ask. Do you want some breakfast first?" She asked, placing down the paper and walking over to the refrigerator. She grabbed a carton of eggs and a package of defrosted bacon.

"Sure," Zach nodded, sitting down and getting comfortable, ready for his mother's amazing cooking. Even if he was nineteen, Zach and his mom would always be close, almost like best friends. Since Zach's dad died, they've grown closer with Zach being able to tell his mother want went on in his life. He told her about work, the missions he went on, the people he worked with, and all his favorite and least favorite things. They even moved out of their old house in Seattle to a condominium in Washington DC.

After a few minutes at the stove, Melissa came back with a plate of sizzling bacon and fluffy eggs on the side. She slid the plate in front of him, taking her own seat and opening a box of fresh bagels.

"Hey mom?" Zach asked, looking up and taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Yes?"

"Um, Mr. Solomon is assigning me a mission soon... I'm not sure where, he didn't go into detail, but I just wanted you to know." He said, looking her straight in the eye.

Melissa nodded, "Oh, okay, do you know when you'll be back?"

Zach shrugged, digging through his eggs with his fork, "No, probably a month or so, though."

Melissa nodded again, "Alright, I need to get some paperwork done for the office, so this weekend i'll be buried with work." She said, standing up and placing her cup in the sink.

Zach's mom worked in the CIA as well, except not on the professional spy field, but on the office floor where they managed files, evidence and etcetera. She used to work on the field, but since Zach's dad, Richard, died on a mission with no reasonable explanation why, she asked Solomon to move her to a safer environment. Zach pushed away his plate of eggs, sighing with the distant memory of his dad, his hero.

On the day he died, Zach vowed he'd be the _best _out there and not make any mistakes. And up until then, he kept his promise by working hard.

"I'm leaving now, mom." Zach called out, standing up and taking a large gulp of his glass of orange juice. "I'll meet you for lunch!" He said, chugging the drink's remains and tossing it gently into the sink. He dashed out of the apartment and headed for work.

**- XxX -**

Zach walked through the glass doors to Joe Solomon's office. He ran a hand through his hair, nodding at Solomon's secretary who had a certain fancy toward Zach. He nodded at her and she blushed slightly, going back to her computer.

Zach walked into Mr. Solomon's office, sitting on the leather chair in front of his desk, "Good morning, sir."

Mr. Solomon looked up from the stack of papers at his desk, "Zach, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see Zach so early in his office. He placed down his pen and folded his fingers together and waiting for Zach to speak.

"Mr. Solomon..." Zach started, calling him by the name he used on him for years at Blackthorne instead of Chief. "I need to ask you something, something important to me and to my family." Zach said, clearing his throat.

"What is it?" Mr. Solomon asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I need to know what happened the day my dad died," Zach asked, his voice stiff and certain. "Please, I know it's confidential and all that, but I _need_ to know." Zach pleaded, looking in Mr. Solomon's eyes.

Mr. Solomon looked at him, then sighed, "Zach..." He started.

"Please."

Mr. Solomon studied him for a moment, "Zach, you know this is confidential and I am truly honestly sorry about your father, he was a great man. But what happened the night of that mission will still be held confidential and no one will know about it."

"But he was _my _father!" Zach said, his voice rising a little. "He was _my _dad, Mr. Solomon!"

Mr. Solomon nodded, "I know and I'm sorry Zach. But you know how it is, being in the CIA isn't a game, it's bounded and classified, everything is."

"Even the death of my father?" Zach retorted, sarcastically.

Mr. Solomon sat there for a moment, observing the misery plastered in Zach's green eyes. To be honest, Mr. Solomon always had a liking towards Zach. He was like the son he never had, they spent time talking about sports and hanging out. Richard Goode was one of Joe Solomon's best friends, and Joe was devastated when he found out he died on the mission three years ago. Richard was a great guy, and it must've been hard especially for Zach to let him go.

And the worst part was that Zach would never know why his father really died. Why he went on the mission and never came back. Zach would never really know the truth, because the truth seemed to hurt and the truth seemed to cause problems and troublesomes. But Zach was a great kid, who deserved the truth, or just a bit of it.

"I can't tell you what happened exactly," Mr. Solomon said peering over Zach's shoulder to make sure his front door was closed. When the paranoia subsided, he looked at Zach, "but I can tell you where you can find answers."

"Where?" Zach asked, not missing a second.

"Roseville, Virgina." Mr. Solomon replied.

"Why Roseville?" Zach asked, bewildered.

"Because Zachary, on that mission, your father was not alone. For the first time ever, he had a partner and if you want answers, you have to do what you do best and spy," Mr. Solomon said, writing something down on the corner of his book. He quickly it out and slipped it across the table in front of Zach.

Zach took it in his hands, reading Mr. Solomon's writing, "James Morgan?" Zach asked, reading the name on the paper. "Who's that?" He asked, although the name sounded very familiar to him.

Mr. Solomon closed his book, "That's what you have to find out, Zach."

**a/n: okay, so I wanted to update yesterday but I didn't get home till nine and I was super tired and had so much homework D: in fact, i have four more gesture drawings I need to do for Art class and a math worksheet OOO: so wish me luck! **

**and please leave a review :D **


	3. when he arrives

**a/n: thanks again for the wonderful reviews :D and i will try to update this as fast as possible, but again, i have homework T-T ergh, but on the BRIGHTSIDE i have a four day weekend next week :D yaaay! **

**end rant. so, here we go:**

Once the plane landed and Zach got his luggage, he made it down to the Roseville, Virgina's airport lobby. He quickly got into a taxi cab, telling the driver to take him to the nearest hotel. The driver quickly nodded and drove down the airport's circular driveway and onto the main road.

Zach sat quietly in the back, hands folded neatly on his lap, his suitcase next to him, and his eyes out the right window. He watched as the car drove by tall oak trees, all standing silhouette's against the setting sun. Fog framed the edges of the window, as dusk began to kill the day.

After a few more minutes of driving, the cab finally pulled up into a long gravel driveway of a fancy large hotel. Bright lights sparkled off the large windows, glowing in the night life. Zach brought out his wallet then handed a few crips bills to the driver. The driver nodded politely, tipping the hat he was wearing thanking Zach. Zach quickly got out of the car, dragging his large suitcase with him.

He walked into the hotel's lobby, high ceilings, glistening chandeliers, polished wooden floors, neatly carpeted aisles, and glamour in every inch of the air. Zach took a moment to drink it all in. It wasn't his usual style, but he could cope especially if the lobby had bell boys holding boxes of sample chocolates. Zach made his way to the front desk, snagging a small piece of chocolate on his way. He gently popped it into his mouth, waiting behind a few hotel guests.

When it was his turn, he took a step forward, folding his arms and laying them on the tall marble counter top. "Hey, I'd like a room please."

"For how long?" The lady who sat behind a computer asked, looking up at Zach.

Zach shrugged, "As long as I need it, I guess. I'll be in Roseville for awhile."

The lady nodded, and her fingers began dancing across the black keyboard in front of her. A stack of brochures were neatly placed in a small shelf, advertising all the sites and must see places in town. Zach gently slipped out a nice red pamphlet from one of the stacks and opened it. It was advertising the oldest sites in town, such as the town hall that was built a few years after World War II, the mayor's office, the town park, the library, and -the one that caught Zach's attention- the Morgan theatre where great plays like _Phantom of the Opera_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ were performed.

Morgan? As in James Morgan? As in his dad's partner?

"Here's your key, sir." The lady said, slipping a shiny hotel card towards Zach.

Zach peeled his eyes off his paper, "Um, thanks." He took the key into his back pocket, his mind racing. He blinked a few times, as if it could wash over the overwhelming feeling inside him. "Excuse me?" Zach's voice sounded excited and unsure.

"Yes?" The same woman asked, looking up from a stack of papers in front of her.

"This." He pointed to the small photo on the brochure, "The Morgna theatre, is it still around?"

"Of course," The lady nodded, breaking into an amused smile as if Zach was stupid and incoherent. She placed her pen gently on her stack of papers, giving her attention to Zach.

"Um, who are the Morgans?" Zach asked, reading the provided paragraph next to the colored photo.

"The Morgans," the woman mused, as if a teenager fantasizing over a pop celebrity, "they're the it family of of famous in a way." She let out a chuckle, "the Morgan theatre was built almost a hundred years ago and was passed down to each Morgan child. Great plays and famous musical performances where held there and is one of the great landmarks of Roseville."

Zach nodded, "Oh, well are the Morgans still around? I mean, their current family, who owns the theatre now?"

"Oh, the theatre is now in the possesion of Charles Morgan and his wife, Elizabeth." She replied.

Charles Morgan and Elizabeth Morgan, those names sounded oddly familiar to Zach, but he didn't want to waste any time dwelling on it. Zach closed the brochure and placed it in his back pocket, "Thanks." He nodded, signing his needed papers and then walking to his room.

**- XxX -**

"I guess I'll be heading over to the library after school. Those are the only plans I have at the moment," Cammie said as she walked down the carpeted halls of her elite prep school. She smiled and waved at the people she knew and made her way to her locker. She opened the door, listening to her mom's response.

"Okay, sweetie, that sounds fun. How are your grandparents?"

"Fine," Cammie replied, pulling out her textbook from her bag and stuffing it into her locker. "Grandpa had a business meeting today and grandma went down to the theatre to do some stuff."

"Ah, okay, well I gotta go now. Call me later okay?" Her mother's voice sounded rush and Cammie could hear the slamming of her mom's brief case through the phone. "Love you, kid."

Cammie chuckled at her mom's panick and paranoia of being tardy, "Sure thing, love you." She hung up her cell phone and placed it in the pocket of her Marc Jacobs coat. She quickly closed her locker door and walked out of the building.

She drove in silence to the local library, an old building with tall windows. She got out of her Lexus, turning on the alarm and making her way up the stone steps leading to large glass double doors. She claimed a table by the spiral staircase that led to the second story where more books sat in shelves. She pulled out a chair, laying her bag and walking off to a section.

She walked down the aisle, running her fingers along the leather bounded spines of the books. Cammie was so lost reading titles and authors while walking that she didn't even notice the guy who was staning and holding a book on Roseville. She gently bumped into him, his book falling to the the ground.

Cammie's eyes widened, covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

The guy looked up, green eyes widened with surprise, "Oh, it's fine." He said, shaking his head and kneeling down to pick up his thick book.

"Doing some research?" Cammie asked, raising her eyebrows and gesturing towards the book.

The guy chuckled, "Yeah, well, i'm new in town." He shrugged carelessly, standing back on his feet with the book securely tucked between his body and arm.

"Oh," Cammie nodded, "Well, I hope you find Roseville to be very entertaining, probably not as entertaining as where you're from though." She shrugged, smiling a little.

"Washington DC," the guy replied, "Where I'm from." He nodded, then extended out a hand, "I'm Zach."

Cammie shook it, "Cammie."

"Oh, well, Cammie, then maybe you could help me out?" Zach asked, smiling right back. "I could use a little help trying to figure out Roseville." He walked down the aisle, looking back at her and titling his head, a gesture for her to come along. She did, following him to a back table near her own.

"You just moved here?" Cammie asked, "If I were you, I'd rather stay in DC."

"Why's that?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a seat.

"Because, this place is so boring." Cammie shrugged, "DC sounds more exciting. Roseville, this town, is just so boring." She said, then took a seat right next to him. Zach just smiled at her and opened his thick book, "Well, you must know Roseville pretty well to be bored with it."

"I've lived here my whole life," Cammie replied, feeling oddly comfortable with a complete stranger.

Zach just smiled at her.

**a/n: i have to cut it short, guys DD: sorry! anyway, hope everyone's week is going well :D i have tons of homework, so i think i'll be up pretty late. so, yeah, questions: **

**cammie is only going to have ONE best friend in this story. should it be macey, liz, or bex? **

**should grant appear at all in this story? **

**zacey or zammie? **

**answer them if you could! **


	4. ignite the sparks

**a/n: so, i'm sitting in room, waiting for dinner and i had no homework, so i thought i'd type up a chapter. thanks a bunch for the reviews on the previous chapter :DD they made me smile :) how's everyone's week going? **

**oh, and if anyone was wondering, this story is not going to be a zacey. i just wanted to know people's opinions on the pair :)**

**oh and for SophiaCharles (question on previous chapter): thanks for the review, dear :) you're awfully kind! and oh, no xD i've just been writing for awhile, i guess xD but thanks so much(: xoxo.  
**

**for your amusement: I'M BRUISED AND SCARRED, SAVE ME FROM THIS BROKEN HEART, ALL MY LOVE WILL SLOWLY FADE AND FALL APART. SOMEONE PLEASE, SING THIS LOVESICK MELODYY! **

**onto the chapter: **

"So, why'd you move out here?" Cammie asked Zach, while flipping through the neatly pressed pages of a large encyclopedia.

"I didn't," Zach shrugged, "I just needed to check some stuff out and... vacation." Zach replied awkwardly, lying to Cammie.

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay then. How long are you staying in town?" She asked, looking at him and feeling herself being reeled in with his electrifying emerald eyes. They were gorgeous.

Zach just shrugged, "Well, as long as it's going to take, I guess."

"Don't you have school?" Cammie asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Zach chuckled a little then shook his head, "Uh, I'm not in school."

"You're _not_?" Cammie asked, a bit surprised. Her eyes widened as she waited for Zach to answer her astonished face. But he just smirked, "I've already graduated high school." He replied, the smirk on his face growing large.

"Oh," Cammie said a little softly, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "That's... cool."

Zach just nodded, the smirk not disappearing from his face.

"So, how old are you?" Cammie asked, trying to avoid an awkward silence that could possibly fall between the pair.

"Nineteen," Zach answered. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen last month," Cammie replied, fiddling with the ends of her white blouse. "So, why are you here? Is there any specific reason, I mean?"

Zach just smiled, taking a moment to reply.

He just spent two and a half hours talking to a girl he just met in a Roseville library. It was nice too, new for him, of course. But nice none the less. Cammie was pretty bright for an adolescent her age (Zach could say so, since he was considered a genius). She had interesting things to say, interesting points to make, and an aura that radiated beautifully. She talked a lot -Zach noticed. But that was okay, since her voice was beautiful. It came out smoothly and smart. Her voice rang just like wind chimes in the air, peaceful in Zach's ears.

After awhile, Zach replied, "Um, family business." He said simply. It was sort of the truth. Zach felt weird, lying was one of his trained specialties but for some reason he didn't want to be a liar with Cammie.

"Oh," Cammie nodded, then looked at the gold watch that clipped around her wrist. "Oh, well, I better get going."

"Bedtime coming soon, eh?" Zach raised an eyebrow, a smirk yet again, growing on his face.

Cammie rolled her eyes, "No." She stood up and grabbed her messenger bag. "But I do need to head home and meet my grandma." She said, almost apologetically, she didn't really want to leave. If she could, she'd spend forever talking to Zach.

Zach just nodded in understanding, "It's cool, I gotta get going anyway."

Cammie just nodded, wondering where he could possibly be going. "Okay," She said, resisting the urge to ask. "I'll see you... well..." she chuckled, "maybe, I won't." She said with a straight face, but secretly hoping they would.

He smiled, "Well, I do have plans for later, maybe you could join me?" He asked hopefully then smirked, "That's if, you don't have curfew."

Cammie rolled her eyes again, laughing a little, "Oh, shut up!"

Zach chuckled lightly, stacking his books on top of each other, creating a small mountain, "Well, have you been to Rider's?" He asked. Cammie nodded, Rider's was a dance club located in the far end of town. It was a local club that served no alcohol and was all about the fun and live music. Cammie's been there multiple times with her best friend, Rebbecca Baxter.

"Of course, what am I? A newbie?" She smirked playfully at him.

Zach laughed, "I'll meet you there, then? Around seven-ish?" He pulled out a Blackberry from his pocket and held it out for Cammie to program her number in it. She took it in her palms and went to Zach's phone's contacts. She programmed her number quickly, then peered at Zach. He was busy going through his books.

Cammie quickly scrolled through his contacts, wondering if any of the females in there were ex-girlfriends or one night stands or even friends with benefits. She scrolled down the list but there was nothing interesting or seemingly suspicious.

"Having fun there?" Zach's crisp voice made Cammie jump a little. She quickly exited his contacts and looked up, poker face in tact. "Huh?" She asked, almost a bit bored.

Zach raised an eyebrow, "going through my phone?"

Cammie scoffed, "You wish."

"Uh huh," Zach shrugged, but did not believe her. He closed the hard leather cover of one of his books, he extended his hand out and Cammie placed the phone on his palm.

Cammie just smiled a little, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "Well, i'll see you at seven, okay?"

Zach nodded, "Of course," he said while collecting his checked out books and stuffing them in his messenger bag. He followed Cammie out the library, and down the stone steps.

The air was getting colder, the sun just setting and dusk forming. Cammie pulled out her car keys and hit a small button. Headlights suddenly flashed that belonged to a silver Lexus parked by a tall tree. Cammie walked towards the car and Zach followed her. Slowly, stars were forming above them.

Cammie turned back to Zach, standing right by her car door. She smiled, pushing back a strand of hair, "I'll see you then, okay?" She awkwardly said for what seemed like the nine billionth time in the past ten minutes. Her heart was beating hard, she was so excited and dazed.

Zach nodded, eyeing her outfit that screamed preppy school girl. "Are you going to be wearing that?" He smirked playfully at her outfit. It definitely looked good on Cammie, but it didn't look like the proper attire for a dance club.

Cammie chuckled, "I'll change, don't worry." She smirked, "Are you wearing that?" She asked, eyeing his black t-shirt, jeans, and gray jacket.

Zach just shrugged, "Maybe."

**- XxX -**

Cammie pushed the front doors of the Morgan Mansion to be greeted by the Morgan house keeper, Jane came carrying a basket of clothes. Cammie quickly dropped her bag on the hard wood floor, "Need help?"

Jane looked back at her, then shook her head, "No thanks, sweetie." She placed the basket on the first step of the stair case. "How was school?"

Cammie just shrugged, smiling a little. She couldn't wait to tell Jane all about her day. She and Jane were close, super close. Almost best friend-mother like close. Jane and her husband, Bill, have been the Morgan's housekeeper's since Cammie was only five years old. They lived on the Morgan estate, a small house that was cozy and built just for them. Cammie loved Jane and Bill, they were like family and even treated like family by Cammie's grandparents and mom.

"Hmm, very suspicious," Jane chuckled, "I assume something happened?"

Cammie shrugged again, helping Jane with the basket, "Oh, I don't know, maybe..." She couldn't help but smile. Cammie smiled so hard, that her face started hurting.

"Do tell," Jane teased as they both walked into Cammie's bedroom. Cammie pushed open the double doors and gently placed the basket on the floor. She then threw herself on her bed, still smiling like an idiot.

"Well?" Jane asked, leaning over to pick stacks of clothes from the basket and walking over to Cammie's white wooden dresser.

"There's this boy," Cammie started rolling on her stomach and feeling incredibly stupid. But for the moment, she didn't care. "And his name's Zach."

**a/n: okay, so, the next chapter will be zammie-affied :D **

**let me know what you think and leave a review? my next update will probably be on sunday since my best friend is sleeping over for the weekend. so yeah, sunday, okay? :) i may post a oneshot again, a fluffy zammie or an angsty zammie-zacey triangle xD **

**anyone like Avril Lavigne? :) **


	5. onto the dance floor

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews, loves :) anyway, the saddest thing happened earlier. i burned my thumb on the stove O.O and now, it's numb and feels like it's burning, but whatever you know?**

**so, here's the next chapter for you all:**

Cammie quickly changed into a black sparkly mini-dress with silver sky high heels. She danced spaztically to herself in front of her mirror, her heart beating hard as she spun around in an excited circle. She then stopped, feeling a bit silly. With a swipe of her lip gloss, she dashed downstairs, her brown hair flowing behind her.

"Cameron, where are you off to?" her grandfather's voice crept in the air as Cammie looked for her car keys in her small clutch purse. Her grandfather was seated on a leather arm chair, reading the _New York Times_ by the fire place. He looked up, peering over the top of his round reading glasses.

Cammie turned to him, hand still in bag, fishing for her keys. "Oh, out. I'm going to meet a friend."

"Rebecca?" her grandfather guessed. Charles Morgan, her grandfather, was a tall man. He had a gray mustache to match his gray hair that was always slicked and parted to the left. He always wore a suit with a napkin neatly folded in the right chest pocket and a bow tie. He never wore t-shirts or jeans, unless he was working on the engine of his 1977 Mustang or any of his other cars.

Cammie shook her head, "No, just a friend from school."

"Oh, who?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cammie bit her tongue, she knew she should've said Bex, because if she didn't her grandpa would'n't have let her go. Cammie quickly, looked him in the eye, "Oh, well, Bex will be there, but i'm not going with her. It'll just be us and a couple other girls from the book club." She lied smoothly.

Charles raised an eyebrow, looking as if he didn't believe her. Cammie held her breath in anticipation. But her grandfather just shook his head, "Okay, have fun. Be home at a reasonable time, please."

Cammie nodded, then smiled, "So at like 3 AM?"

Charles raised both eyebrows, putting down his newspaper. Cammie just laughed, "Kidding, it was a joke, grandpa." She smiled, rolling her eyes a little.

Charles thought for a moment then nodded, breaking into a smile, "Ah, funny." He chuckled a little, slapping his thigh lightly.

Cammie just nodded, shaking her head. Her grandfather was pretty chill and laid back as far as rich semi-famous people went, but sometimes he was still as uptight as ever. She smiled and walked over to her grandfather, kissing him on the cheek, "Bye grandpa! I won't stay out too late, I promise." She happily smiled and turned to walk out of the room before her grandfather had the chance to change his mind.

**- XxX -**

Cammie quickly made it to Rider's, already people were lining up waiting for the bouncer to pull open the red ropes and let them enter. Cammie parked her car by the curb then got out, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Suddenly she was feeling nervous, but at the same time... confident and ready. She walked onto the sidewalk, her heels clacking with every confident step she took. A breeze flew by, picking up a few strands of Cammie's hair in the wind. Whistles from a few single boys in line greeted Cammie, and she giggled a little in the inside feeling very mature and flattered.

It only took a second for her to find Zach, who was leaning against the wall of the building, hands stuffed in pockets. He wore a black polo with the sleeves rolled up and buttons undone, with a white t-shirt inside and dark jeans. He was staring out into the distance taking in the social scene, looking particularly cute with his hair spiked up a bit.

Cammie walked up to him with a gentle smile, "Hey!"

Zach looked over to her, eyes widening, "Cammie, right?"

Cammie's face fell a little, "Uh... yeah?" Suddenly she felt panicked, did he forget about her already? But her nerves suddenly calmed down when he broke into a smile, "Well, you clean up well." He commented, eyeing her outfit.

Cammie just shrugged, acting like his comment didn't make her happy (but it did). "Well, you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled a little, then turning to walk down the moving line, Zach raised an eyebrow following her.

Cammie was clearly not like any girl he's met before.

The pair walked into the club, a large dance room full of swaying bodies, neon strobe lights, loud music, and non-alcoholic drinks in martini glasses. Cammie pushed past through the dancing crowds, leading Zach to a small round table with rotating stools. She sat on one, crossing a leg over the other.

Zach nodded approvingly, "Nice scene."

Cammie smiled, "Yeup, it's the only adolescent hangout in town, well other than the mall." She shrugged a bare shoulder.

Zach nodded again, "Well, can I get you a drink?" He asked, getting off his stool and planting his feet on the ground. "What do you want?"

"Um, iced tea," She replied, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Zach nodded, walking towards the bar in the corner. Suddenly, Cammie's phone began buzzing in her purse. She unclipped the silver seal on her leather clutch, pulling out her phone seeing Bex was calling her.

"Bex?" Cammie answered, pushing a finger in her ear to drown out the loud noise.

"Hey, where are you?" Bex shouted trying to be overheard from Cammie's background, "And why is it so loud?"

"I'm at Rider's!" Cammie shouted, "Hey, it's a little loud here, so what's up? I thought you were out on a family dinner!"

"A what?" Bex shouted, barely hearing Cammie.

"A family dinner!" Cammie shouted loudly.

"Oh!" Bex responded, "Yeah, well my dad and uncle popped out the wine and is now karaoking and screaming their lungs out. It's rather embarrassing. But, why are you at Rider's?"

"Oh," Cammie shouted, bringing her phone closer to her mouth so Bex could hear her better, "I'm kinda on a date." Cammie blushed lightly at the thought.

"WHAT?" Bex shouted and it wasn't so Cammie could her hear. "NO FUCKING WAY!"

Cammie laughed, "Yeah, why is that so unbelievable?"

"It's not, you're gorgeous and amazing but you didn't tell me!" Bex cried into the phone, hurting Cammie's left ear.

"Sorry, I was going to text you but I knew you'd ditch your family thing to help me get dressed and your family thing is kinda important, you know." Cammie said, looking over her shoulder to check if Zach was coming back anytime soon.

"Still!" Bex insisted, "It would've been nice to inform your best friend since _first grade_ that you were going on a date. And with who? Who is this lucky guy?"

"You don't know him," Cammie replied.

"Meaning you won't tell me?"

"No, meaning you really don't know him."

"Huh," Bex said in thought, "Who could it be? Is he that Jonas kid from study hall?"

Cammie snorted, "No! He's cute and all, but it's not him, Bex!"

"Then who?" Bex whined. Cammie imagined her stomping her foot with impatience as they had this conversation.

"Ugh, Cam! Tell meeee!" Bex continued whining.

Cammie chuckled, amused at her best friend's reaction, "Well, his name's Zach and I kind of met him at the library earlier today. We kinda talked and the next thing I know, he's asking me to Rider's and now i'm waiting for him to be back with the drinks."

"Ooh," Bex gushed, "So, you're on a date with someone you just met? How very interesting." Cammie could tell she was smiling stupidly through the phone, then she screamed, "Wait! He's a stranger, what if he's some crazy rapist who tries to kill you?"

Cammie rolled her eyes, "He's not!"

"You don't know him that well," Bex pointed out.

"Yeah, but I do know he's not some crazy rapist!" Cammie said, crossing her legs tighter, paranoia growing a little inside her. "Besides, it's not like he picked me up, we came separately and will leave separately."

Just then, Zach came walking back with two large glasses, once with iced tea and another filled with Coca-cola Classic. He placed Cammie's drink in front of her, then took his seat. Cammie quickly hung her phone up, not even saying goodbye to Bex. She pulled off the paper cover over the tip of her straw and took a sip of her drink. "Thanks." She smiled a little.

Zach nodded, "No problem." He said then took a sip of his own drink, he folded his arms over the table, leaning forward a little and looking into Cammie's eyes with his green eyes that looked a shade of super dark green in the dim lights. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" Cammie asked, stirring her straw as the ice clanked around in her cup.

"Like maybe, your last name?" Zach smirked at her. "I mean, you didn't really tell me yours, how do I know _you're_ not the rapist?"

Cammie quickly blinked in disbelief, "you heard me?"

He just nodded, taking another sip of his drink.

Her mouth fell a little, then she shook her head with a smile, "Well, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She smirked back, leaning her own arms on the table and leaning forward. Exactly six inches separated their two faces as they breathed in the same air and getting lost in their own world.

"Okay fine, I'm Zachary Goode," Zach said first.

"Goode?" Cammie's eyes widened, at the unusual last name, "Interesting."

"And yours?"

"Mo-" Cammie stopped herself. Zach was new to Roseville, but it wouldn't take him that long to know the name _Morgan _and how popular it was in town. Half the people Cammie went to school with, only saw her as a Morgan and nothing more. All they saw her was the granddaughter of Charles and Elizabeth Morgan who owned Morgan Car and Company and of course, the Morgan theatre. He'd probably only want to talk about the Morgan legacy and all that boring stuff that both teenagers and adults talked to her about.

Cammie took a deep breath then said, "Monty." She lied convincingly, because at a young age Cammie found out she was an excellent liar.

**- XxX -**

"You were a boy scout?" Cammie laughed, taking the last sips of her drink.

Zach shrugged, "Hey don't laugh, they're respected throughout America." He smiled as she laughed. He loved hearing her laugh and just talking with her. She was nice, funny, witty, sweet, and real. Zach never thought he had a "type" but if he did, he'd point an index finger to Cammie and declare her to be his type. She was practically everything he was looking for, as cliche as it sounded. But he just liked being with her, even if he only met her not only seven hours ago.

"I'm sorry!" Cammie replied between giggles, "I just can't imagine you wearing a scarf and having badges. Or putting out fires and helping old ladies cross the street." She chuckled at the thought.

Zach rolled his eyes, "Well, I did and I was an awfully cute boy scout."

Cammie smirked, "Did the old ladies tell you that?" She giggled behind a palm and Zach lightly smacked her shoulder. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry!" She smiled, calming down from the laughter.

Zach just shrugged, leaning back casually on his seat, "Well, i'm full of surprises."

"Surprises, huh?" Cammie raised an eyebrow and before she could say anything else, Zach pulled off her seat and led her to the dance floor. A loud rock song began playing and everyone started headbanging and jumping around. Cammie raised her eyebrows as she watched Zach dance along to the song, looking surprisingly adorable. Cammie watched him in awe for a moment and suddenly he grabbed her hand and spun her in a quick circle.

Cammie laughed, moving her head back and forth and letting her hair follow every movement. She let the music take control and danced along to the beat, never letting go of Zach's hand. Under the strobe lights, they danced, headbanged, swayed their bodies, threw their arms in the air, and sang loudly along with the lyrics.

It was definitely one of the best nights for both of them.

**a/n: :D lolol, i made Zach a boy scout xD anyway, please review and let me know what you think? **

**oh, and i'm going to be editing the previous chapters this weekend, i haven't been doing that lately and feel like a total jerk for not doing so D:  
**


	6. far away mansion

**a/n: hey, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. anyway, i wanted to update sooner but i didn't have the time in the past few days. **

**so, here you go:**

"So, when's the next time i'll see you?" Cammie asked Zach as he walked her to her car.

"Um," Zach shrugged, thinking for a minute, "what about next week Friday?"

Cammie nodded, "I can do next week Friday." She said with a smile that showed off her even, nice teeth.

"Good," Zach nodded, "Well, I'll see you then, Cammie Monty."

Cammie almost winced at the sound of her lie coming from Zach's lips. It felt weirder hearing it out loud, almost like the truth was mocking her. But she nodded anyway, trying to wear the same eager smile she had on earlier. "Yeah, and I can't wait to see _you_, Zach Goode."

Zach smirked, "Nice to know."

Cammie smiled back just as Zach leaned forward and planted the most innocent of kisses on her lip glossed lips. His lips, soft against hers, pressed with as little as force as possible. But it still managed to send electric sparks shooting down Cammie's spine. Cammie kissed him back, just as gentle as he was kissing her. It was a soft, sweet, innocent kiss. But it was one of the best kisses Cammie ever had in her life.

They both pulled away, breathing lightly and looking into each other's eyes. They stayed like that for a silent moment, both knowing that nothing was wrong but they just liked the silence. Zach stuffed his hands into his pockets, his eyes not leaving Cammie's.

Cammie clipped open her clutch, then pulled out her silver car keys. Zach's green eyes bored into her, almost as if he was trying to read her thoughts. Cammie felt her cheeks growing a little flush. Just then, Zach smirked one more time at her then walked the opposite direction along the curb.

Cammie watched him for a moment, feeling just as breathless as possible.

Her insides tingled, a smile growing large onto her face. Cammie felt like she was floating on thin air, high above the ground. She felt ecstatic, jubilant, happy, and almost weightless. In that moment, Cammie felt so alive, so happy.

She smiled all the way on her drive back home.

**- XxX -**

Zach opened the door to his hotel room, throwing himself onto the large king-sized bed. He tucked his hands under his head as he replayed the whole night over and over in his head. It was great. Cammie was great. It was one of the best nights of his life, and he usually got to spend his nights putting crooks in headlocks. Zach pulled off his shirt, the air cold against his naked skin. He threw his shirt onto the floor, wondering what his mom would say if she saw the mess of a room he was living in.

Before he could even think about his mom, his phone began buzzing. He pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. He saw the screen and saw he missed seven calls from Mr. Solomon. Zach called him back instantly and it only took the first ring for Solomon to answer.

"Zach!" Mr. Solomon sounded relieved.

"Mr. Solomon," Zach replied, "What's up with all these calls, everything alright?"

"Yes Zach, in fact, fantastic!" Mr. Solomon boasted through the phone, "Your mom was just promoted to a higher rank."

"Oh, that's great!" Zach smiled into the phone and sat up.

"Yeah, well, that's all really," Mr. Solomon said sounding almost sheepish, "How's the investigating going? Have you figured anything out?"

"Well, no," Zach admitted.

_"Really?"_ Mr. Solomon sounded almost surprised. "I'm surprised, you're usually on top of things. What's up?"

_Cammie_, Zach wanted to say. But instead he just said, "Um, i've been sidetracked. Roseville's actually very interesting and... yeah. But i'm doing my reasearch, so no worries."

"Ah, okay. Well, I'll be in Roseville in two weeks. I'll be visiting some family," Mr. Solomon replied.

"You have family in Roseville?" Zach asked, surprised. Even though he's known Mr. Solomon for almost his whole life, he's never actually once mentioned the possibility of his family or his personal life, for that matter. Zach always assumed it was because being a spy and having a spy's life was always confidential.

"I do," Mr. Solomon replied, "In fact, why don't we meet up in Roseville when I get there? I'll call you, you'll be having lunch with my family."

"Really?" Zach asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Um, okay," Zach answered feeling both honored and flattered at the same time. Mr. Solomon didn't ask just _anyone_ to have lunch with his family.

"Well Zach, I gotta get going and do some paperwork. Take care of yourself, okay? I'll call you tomorrow." Mr. Solomon said before hanging up.

Zach hung up his own phone, tossing it onto the left side of the large bed. He got up and pulled out his laptop from his messenger bag. He quickly turned it on, watching all the appropriate buttons and screen flash with light. He pulled out the large book on Roseville, Virgina and scanned through the index on the first few pages.

Morgan. Zach searched the name online, a hundred results following up. He quickly narrowed it down by typing in James Morgan of Roseville. But to Zach's luck, James was unsearchable. Obviously, considering he was under the CIA where personal information and files would not be able to reach the hands of _anyone_.

So Zach quickly searched the Morgan theatre and pulled up a few websites. It was the basic tourist information; founded almost eighty years ago and originally belonged to Christopher Morgan. Who passed it down to his son, who passed it to his son, then passed along to his son, who passed it to his son and daughter, who passed it to the son's son (who currently owned the theatre) and will pass it to his daughter in law.

Zach raised an eyebrow all the names were unavailable except Christopher. But Zach could only assume that the current Morgan theatre owner was Charles Morgan. But why would he pass it to his daughter in law and not his son?

Zach typed down _Charles Morgan_ into the search engine and nothing came up, but advertisements for Pillow Pets. Zach exited the window he was on, then printed out a map of the Morgan theatre. He folded the freshly printed sheet and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He stood up, pulled on a shirt over his well-built abdominal pack, and grabbed his jacket.

**- XxX -**

Zach drove down, in his rented car, to the Morgan theatre at exactly eleven o'clock. The streets of Roseville were already quiet and almost empty. Zach parked along the curb, jumping out and jogging up the marble steps towards the door. Zach pushed against the doors, but they wouldn't buge. Zach tried to pull on the handles, but they were locked.

"Excuse me?" a voice crept behind Zach, he quickly turned to see a secruity guard with a flashlight in hand. "What are you doing? The theatre is closed and won't be opening till next week when they show the Broadway musical, _Rent_."

"Oh," Zach said, wondering if he should just knock the security guard out and steal his set of master keys.

The security guard just nodded, "You should carry on, now. I have a building to patrol." He nodded again, twirling his flashlight with one hand. Zach resisted the urge to smirk. But he just asked, "The Morgans, they live in where again...?"

"The Morgan Mansion?" The security guard offered, raising his eyebrow like Zach said one of the stupidest things in the world.

"Right," Zach nodded, "Where is it again? I'm one of the Morgans old friends, and it's been awhile." He lied smoothly, staring into the man's eyes.

The security guard nodded, giving him a small pamphlet. "Here you go."

Zach took it in his hands, "Oh, cool. Thanks." He nodded, opening it and there was a map and small description of the Morgan Mansion. It looked like an old styled Victorian house that belonged to fancy rich people, which were probably what the Morgans were. Zach stuffed the pamphlet into his back pocket, nodded at the security guard, and made his way towards the mansion.

In less that fifteen minutes, Zach was driving up a narrow road surrounded by evenly trimmed trees. The trees even looked like they were standing at exactly two feet apart. _Creepy_, Zach thought as he drove up to a large, tall metal gate that protected the entire estate. Zach rolled down his window, seeing the name _Morgan_ carved on the gate's iron bars. The lights from a bedroom in the second story flicked on, glowing through the large window. Zach looked around, noticing a few security guards lingering around the well-trimmed lawn.

Zach needed to get in there.

**a/n: okay there you have it :D anyway, i don't want to get too rambly with this a/n. but i do have a few questions for all of you: **

**-if you want grant in this story,**

**do you want him to a) be bex's boyfriend of two years or b) come as one of the CIA agents/Zach's friend/etc (either way, they're both slightly minor parts xD**

**- do you want zach and cammie to get together before the ending? like build a relationship and whatnot, instead of getting together at the very end. (i kinda already decided but i wanted hear some of your opinions. **

**-do you want to read more on Cammie's high school life? (like mention what goes on and what she does and etcetera).**

**-are you going to watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 this summer? **

**let me know and have a lovely day, darlings! **


	7. drive around

**a/n: so something's up with my gmail and it refuses to send me email alerts of reviews/alerts/new chapters... awkward... so, i'm going to update this story daily for the next four days :D (well, i'll try to, if i don't. don't kill me xD) **

**oh, and btw: i chose Grant to be a) Bex's boyfriend of two years. but don't worry he's still as badass as ever :) **

**so this chapter is for the ever so awesome: **_chellygoesrawr_**. for submitting the 100th review and watching HP7DHP2 (lol, that was the abbreviation on my ticket when i watched part 1 one xD). **

**enjoy:**

Zach drove patiently in his rented car around Roseville, wondering when and how he could break into the Morgan Mansion. He knew for a fact that he couldn't just waltz in there and ask if they had any connection to James Morgan and the death of his father. Zach just couldn't and he knew that. With a quick turn on the road, he headed toward the same place he drove last night; the mansion itself.

Zach gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, feeling so close. He was so close, he knew the Morgans had something to do with his dad's death. He drove towards the same narrow strip of road, but he stopped himself from going in. Before he did anything rash, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mr. Solomon's number.

Once Mr. Solomon picked up, Zach said in an urgent tone, "Who are the Morgans Mr. Solomon? Do they have anything to do with the death of my father? They must have, they're like the definition of Roseville, where you sent me, by the way. So tell me, please."

"Zach," Mr. Solomon said a little hesitant, "I can't tell you anymore than I already did."

"Why?" Zach wanted to shout, growing frustrated, "Why can't you just tell me, Mr. Solomon? My mind is going _fucking insane _and you can't even tell me why my own father died?"

"Zach," Mr. Solomon's voice was calm. "Believe me, I want to tell you everything because you deserve to know, but if that information on how Richard and James died, the CIA would be ruined and we can't afford that right now."

"Bull," Zach mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Zach," Mr. Solomon said again, "I know this is upsetting, believe me when I say I wish I could tell you. I owe it to your dad to watch over you and your mom, he was my best friend, but I can't. I'm sworn and dedicated to the CIA. I'd do anything for it, I know you of all people should understand."

Zach sighed. Then said finally, "I do. But Mr. Solomon how do I get answers? Am I just supposed to talk to anyone?"

Mr. Solomon let out a snort of laughter, "Of course not, Zach. That'd be ridiculous. But listen, whatever you do, never mention you're a spy and part of the CIA to anyone. It'd be too risky and lead to too much ...drama. The CIA isn't on good terms with... Roseville."

"Why?" Zach asked, turning off the engine of his car.

"Well, let's just say some alumni aren't too happy because of some events," Mr. Solomon said softly. Zach could tell he was lying but didn't want to ask any more questions.

And that's when it hit Zach, when it finally made what little sense it could. Mr. Solomon said the word "alumni" as in veteran spies. Spies that used to be in contact with the CIA. James Morgan of Rosville, Virgina. The Morgan theatre, the Morgan Mansion, Charles Morgan, it was all making sense.

"Uh, Mr. Solomon, I gotta go now, okay?" Zach said hanging up, not even waiting for Mr. Solomon's response.

Zach quickly dialed Lacey Parker, his assistant and secretary at the CIA. She quickly answered, "Mr. Goode! Nice to hear from you, how's the trip going?" She asked. Lacey, along with all the other CIA agents, all thought Zach was taking a personal vacation in Hawaii that led to a small investigation. No one knew (except Mr. Solomon), not even his mother, knew that he was actually in Virgina.

"Hey Lace," Zach greeted, "Um, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course sir, what is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Could you please do a file search on Charles Morgan for me?" Zach asked, rubbing his temple. "And then email it over to me? But make sure the email document is password protected."

"Yes sir," Lacey answered, Zach could already hear her typing away. "I'll have it over in an hour or so."

"Thanks Lacey," Zach said gratefully, "I appreciate it."

"Of course Mr. Goode," Lacey replied,"Oh and by the way, your mother left a message to make sure you're washing your underwear and using deodorant." Lacey's voice sounded scratchy and embarrassed.

Zach groaned, "Ugh, yeah, will do. Thanks again Lacey."

Lacey chuckled, "Okay sir, have fun in Hawaii!" She said then clicked off.

Zach placed his phone back into his pocket, pulled his car in reverse and drove back to the hotel.

**- XxX -**

Cammie shut the door of her locker, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Today, her hair was done in full curls, glossy and loose (courtesy of her mother's hairdresser). She was dressed in a white tunic blouse, blood red Ralph Lauren blazer, dark denim True Religion skinny jeans, and black leather ballet flats. She had the lightest tint of make up on her gentle face.

"Heeey," a voice greeted behind her.

Cammie turned around to see her best friend, Bex and her boyfriend of two years, Grant. Their hands were clasped together, fingers entwined with happiness radiating off their eyes. "Hey!" Cammie smiled.

"So, do tell about your date with that mystery guy?" Bex asked, raising an eyebrow accusingly. Her British accent was thick with every word she spoke.

Cammie smiled a little, her cheeks growing rosy. "Uh, nothing much happened. We went out, had fun, and then we both went home."

"_Together_?" Bex's eyebrows jumped high on her forehead.

Cammie rolled her eyes, "don't be ridiculous, of course not!"

"Oh," Bex exhaled a sigh with relief. "So, come on, what happened?" She asked with eager eyes.

Cammie looked at Grant, begging him to make her stop. But his eyes were just looking at Bex with amusement. "Nothing big happened," Cammie insisted. "It was just a little date at Rider's." She knew her little date with Zach couldn't compare to any date of Bex and Grant's. Those two had almost done every possible date out there, including sky diving and bungee jumping.

Bex shook her head, "That is so not a little date! You like him!"

Cammie smiled a little, "I guess I do," She shrugged a little feeling awkward having this conversation with Bex and Grant. But Grant just raised an eyebrow towards Cammie, "So Cam, who is this guy? Do I need to have a little talk with him?" He cranked his knuckles.

Cammie just chuckled, shaking her head a little.

She and Bex have known Grant since the fifth grade, when they were all classmates in Mr. Chester's class. He was the golden guy on campus (even if it was just grade school), teachers liked him, he made good grades, was good at sports, was the all around pal of the grade, and had a number of fan girls. Guys like that were usually arrogant and total douches. But Grant wasn't, he was partically nice and friendly.

He became one of Cammie's best friends the day he told her that he had a crush on Bex in their freshmen year. He was nervous and shy, Cammie thought it was the sweetest thing ever. And since the day Cammie helped Grant ask Bex out (in the beginning of sophomore year), he's been almost like a big brother to her.

"Well, let me know," Grant nodded, letting go of Bex's hand to punch his right hand into his left palm.

Bex giggled, smacking him lightly, "Aren't you cute?" She teased, pursing her lips toward him. Grant chuckled, leaning down to plant a light kiss on Bex's lips. Cammie made a face, "You guys make me vomit." She stuck her pink tongue out, fake-gagging.

Bex and Grant just smiled, entwining their fingers back together. Grant pulled Bex's hand, leading her toward the cafeteria. Cammie followed, a little behind so she could pull out her cell phone from her pocket to type a quick text message.

**CAMMIE: so, I was just thinking about u & i realized u dance really lame ;D **

She sent the message, smiling and stuffing it back in the pocket of her blazer. They entered the cafeteria, the smell of today's lunch filled the air. Grant and Bex took one tray, piling it with food for the both of them -they shared everything. Cammie slid her single tray along the railing, choosing a sub sandwich, yogurt, and a bottle of water. She followed Grant and Bex to their usual table, a wooden circular one by large windows.

Cammie placed her tray down when she felt her phone vibrating with a message. She pulled it out, smiling as she saw the name _Zach_ appear on the screen. She quickly opened the message, eager to read his response.

**ZACH: ha-ha, please, you were dancing just as lame as i was. i just didn't want to make you feel bad xP **

Cammie chuckled, fingers dancing on her phone's keyboard quickly typing a reply.

**CAMMIE: funny -.- so, what are your plans for today, Mr. Zach Goode?"**

Zach replied quickly, not even giving Cammie a chance to take a bite of her sandwich. Their text replies flowed perfectly, each message just having a minute waiting gap apart.

**ZACH: nothing much, just driving around town and doing some research.**

**CAMMIE: research? research for what?**

**ZACH: work.**

**CAMMIE: you have a job? O: **

**ZACH: lol, yeah...? **

**CAMMIE; oh, wow, well, i assumed since you're not in college that you didn't have a job. **

**ZACH: did you think I was a hobo? **

**ZACH: i'm smirking at you right now. **

**CAMMIE: i can feel it xP **

**ZACH: aren't YOU in school right now?**

**CAMMIE: I am. **

**ZACH: texting during school hours, aren't you a rebel? **

**CAMMIE: well, you know what they say about those crazy private school kids in Roseville ;D **

**ZACH: haha. **

**CAMMIE: so, next Friday, right? you're still up for it? **

**ZACH: of course :) **

**CAMMIE: good :) can't wait. **

**CAMMIE: and if we go dancing again, i promise to be dancing just as lame as you are. :D **

**ZACH: -.- let's do dinner instead. **

"Who are you texting?" Bex asked as ate a piece of one of Grant's four slices of pizza.

"No one special," Cammie replied, startled at the sound of Bex's voice disturbing her thoughts. "Just my mom."

Bex raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now? Since when do you smile idiotically at your phone while texting your mom?" She asked accusingly, smiling a little.

Cammie felt her cheeks burn a little but she just shook her head and went back to her phone.

**- XxX-**

As Zach sent his twenty-eight text message to Cammie. His computer made a _Ping!_ noise as he received a new email in his inbox. Zach, who was sprawled out onto his bed, stretched out to grab his laptop and open the new email from Lacey. It read:

**Hello, Mr. Goode! I did some research on Charles Morgan and it was quite hard to find him. But if we're talking about the same Charles Morgan here, then I did find one document. A profile from almost 20 years ago. here it is: **

**name: **Charles Morgan**  
age: **(currently) 57  
**position: **on field spy (rank: 10)  
**spouse: **Elizabeth Morgan  
**off spring: **James Morgan  
**side notes: **on the agency for more than 30 years and then retired eighteen years ago.**  
current location: **Roseville, Virgina**  
current occupation: **unknown  
**current home location: **unknown

**other family members: **unknown

**that's all I managed to find, sir. Hopefully it was helpful. If you need anything else, please let me know and i'd be happy to help. **

**Take care of yourself. **

**-Lacey**

**P.S: your mother wants you to give her a call, and make sure you're eating appropriate meals because she knows you get the runs when you eat too spicy food. **

**a/n: whatcha think? please leave a review, if you'd like. and **_chellygoesrawr_** hope you liked it! any of you lucky ducks on spring break? O.o **


	8. all my secrets

**a/n: thanks for the reviews, everyone :D you guys are great. and the first half of this chapter will be on Zach's part and the next chapter will be very Zammie-affied :D **

**for cool435: yes, it's dating a boy for two years :) **

**for MissPradaPrincess: i absolutely loved your review xD it made me laugh. are you talking about Talladega Nights? i never watched it, but wanted to D: **

**for wolfergirl: haha, no worries. and well, it's the AU-ness to the story i guess :D in this story Cammie never went ot Gallagher or know it exists and i kinda just made Bex her best friend. making them both "normal." so yeah. hope that makes sense and thanks for your review(:**

**oh, btw, aren't you all proud? I got this chapter up the next day. teehee. Oh, and i'd like to dedicate this chapter to: **the-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie** just cause :D **

**enjoy this chapter (:**

Zach pulled out another file of James Morgan, studying it. With the four hours of reading, Zach already concluded that James was one heck of a guy. He was nice, did his missions well, was well-liked, and was even said to be his dad's best friend. So why didn't Zach ever hear his dad talk about him? Was it too confidential?

His phone began buzzing and Zach immediately picked it up, glancing over at the digital clock on his night stand. It was already midnight. "Hello?"

"Zach!" a chipper voice greeted him, it was his mother.

Zach sat up, "Hey mom, what's up?"

"How are you doing? Did you get all my messages?" Her voice sounded panicked. His mom's always been extra paranoid since Richard died. She always thought if Zach didn't call her, it meant he was hurt or dead.

"Yeah mom, and don't worry i'm using deodorant," He made a face at his own words.

His mother chuckled lightly, "Ah, okay. Do you know when you'll be back?"

Zach laid back down, staring at the white ceiling above him. "Um, no, not yet. But, i'll try to be home by the end of the month."

"Oh," his mother sounded almost disappointed, but she quickly masked it by sounding excited, "Oh! So, tell me! What's going on? You're in Hawaii it must be gorgeous especially this time of the year."

"It is," Zach agreed, looking out the large window, staring out into the Roseville sky. He tried to use his imagination and picture the clear blue skies of Hawaii.

"So honey, have you met anyone? A pretty girl perhaps?" Zach could tell his mom was smiling like an idiot through the phone.

Zach chuckled, smiling himself at the thought of Cammie. "Oh well, I guess I did." He replied, feeling completely comfortably talking to his mom about her. He and his mom were always close. In a way, Zach could be a momma's boy. But he would never admit that to anyone.

"Really? What's her name?" His mother asked excitedly.

"Cammie."

"Pretty," His mom commented. "Well, call me tomorrow okay? You should get some rest."

"Okay," Zach said, "I will. Take care of yourself, mom."

"I will, sweetie," His mom said back. "Have fun and make sure you treat this Cammie girl right, okay?"

Zach laughed, "I will, mom. I will."

After they said goodbye and hung up, Zach sat up and walked over to his laptop. He pressed the space bar, his screen saver going away and displaying his home page. He sat down in front of it and read over the notes Lacey gave him. He sat there in contemplation, wondering why Charles wanted to disappear from the agency. Most alumni had their portraits on the walls of the agency buildings. They were praised, honored, and idolized.

Why would Charles Morgan let that all disappear?

Unless, he didn't want to be remembered and he was hiding. Zach did a quick search using one of the CIA's programs on Charles Morgan. His whole profile was as clean as it could get. There was no one after him, he didn't kill any civilians, and none of his partners ever died. Zach typed onto his laptop, needing more answers. And that's when it hit him, if James Morgan was still alive what if he let his dad died?

It could be a possibility, since no spy Zach ever knew would want their whole profile erased. Was that the reason why there were no Morgans in the agency anymore?

**- XxX -**

Zach drove towards the Morgan Mansion, parking on the narrow road. He got out of his car, locked all the doors, and sprinted towards the iron gates he remembered seeing a few nights ago. He looked around, watching out for the security guards. But they were no where to be found. Zach quickly wrapped his hands around the thick bars and climbed up then jumped over the gate. He landed gracefully inside, without making any noise. He looked around, he was finally in the estate. He saw a guy in a white button up polo and black slacks approach and he quickly crouched down behind a bush.

He peeked through the leaves and once the coast was clear he sprinted quietly, making his way towards the building. The front door was there, but Zach knew better than to do so. He noticed the windowsill of the large window and then noticed the one on top of it. Zach quickly stepped onto the concreted edge and pulled himself onto the higher one. He nudged the window, only to find it locked. He grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out his credit card.

As cliche as it seemed, it did actually work. In a matter of seconds the window was open and no security alarm signaled off. Zach assumed the alarms were only turned on at night. Zach checked his watch, it was only a little past ten in the morning. He pushed open the window and climbed through.

He was in the second story hallway. He walked down on the long red carpet, looking at the oil paintings adorned on the walls. He was so engrossed in looking at the portraits, he almost didn't hear the faint sound of light foot steps. Zach quickly pushed himself in the first room he saw.

Outside, he heard the opening of a door and then the closing. Then he heard the foot steps disappearing, probably leaving to go downstairs. Zach opened the door slowly, peeking out into the open space. He saw no one was there and walked out. He continued walking down the long hall, but a portrait stopped him.

A family portrait of the Morgans. Five people were in the photo, an elderly looking man and a woman next to him. Zach could only assume the man was Charles and the woman was his wife. A younger couple stood next to them, Zach could guess it was probably Charles's son, which meant he was James and the woman was his wife. Then a young teenage girl sat on a cushioned chair in front of them. Her smile was wide and her hair was pulled back in a nice french braid. A gold locket was chained around her neck. But that wasn't what caught Zach's eye, what made him stop and look at it, was that the girl looked exactly like Cammie.

The same Cammie he was going on a date with that very night. His eyes widened and leaned forward to get a better look. It was _her_, only younger. Why was she there? She wasn't a Morgan. She told him her last name was Monty.

Zach's narrowed his eyes at her smiling face, to keep it simple, Cammie lied to him. And Zach knew that with every lie there was a reason behind it.

**- XxX -**

"Let me pick you up at your house, what's your address?" Zach's voice said through Cammie's phone. Cammie, whose chin and shoulder were keeping her phone in place because she was untangling her necklace with both hands, nearly jumped. "What? No! You don't have to."

"But I want to," Zach insisted.

Cammie awkwardly chuckled through the phone, "No, it's okay. Besides I want to drive there."

"Why won't you let me pick you up?" Zach asked.

Cammie locked the necklace around her neck, adjusting it as she stared at herself in her full-length mirror. "Because... I just don't. Don't take it personal, let's just say my family... isn't ready to meet you yet."

"Oh," Zach replied, his voice growing a little quiet.

"Yeah, so why don't I just meet you at the restaurant?" Cammie said, trying to lighten up the mood.

A silence came from Zach's end of the line. Cammie almost spoke, but luckily Zach's voice came up, "Um, sure. I'll meet you there, kay?" He said then hung up. Cammie listened to the ending dial tone for awhile, knowing Zach was upset with her.

Cammie stared into her reflection, wondering if Zach only wanted to pick her up to see the mansion. Almost everyone in Roseville wanted an exclusive full-on tour. But no way, Zach didn't even know she _was_ a Morgan.

Cammie shook off the feeling of paranoia, putting on silver chandelier earrings. She was in a navy blue slip on dress that accented her body well. She pulled her hair back into a loose bun. Just then, a small knock came from her door.

"Come in," Cammie called, gliding her lip gloss applicator across her lips.

Her grandmother walked through the door, dressed head to toe in Ralph Lauren. "Hi sweetie, going out tonight?"

Cammie turned around and nodded, "Yeah, I told you, remember?" She turned back to her reflection, taking deep breaths.

Her grandmother walked up to her, looking at her own reflection. "Your grandfather and I will be leaving on our trip tonight at eleven. You'll be home by then, won't you?"

Elizabeth and Charles were going to their New York trip that night, which left Cammie alone for the night since her mom's plane was delayed and wouldn't be home till the next night. Cammie smiled, "I will grandma."

Her grandmother nodded then smiled a little, "So, who are you going out with tonight? The same boy?" She smiled brightly.

Cammie chuckled, "Yeah, I'm going out with Zach tonight."

"Sounds serious," Elizabeth commented. She never usually took an interest in Cammie's love life (mainly because most of the time, it was non-existent), but Elizabeth could tell things were getting kind of serious with the Zach boy.

Cammie shrugged, "It's just our second date, grandma."

"Yes, but you and him have been text messaging and talking on the phone for the past couple of days." She smiled, picking up a tube of Cammie's MAC mascara.

Cammie shrugged, "I like him, a lot."

Elizabeth nodded, "Just be careful, okay? You know your grandfather wouldn't let you date a delinquent."

Cammie let out a laugh, "Zach's not, grandma. He's a really good guy."

**- XxX -**

"You look stunning tonight," Zach said, watching Cammie as he took a sip of his champagne glass.

The two were at a table in one of the most expensive restaurants in Roseville. A table cloth was draped over the round table, a small scented candle burned between the two, and fine China plates were set in front of them as they waited for their order. Cammie looked at Zach, the glow of the candle radiated on his face, making his gaze warmer and more passionate. Cammie felt chills send down her spine and a blush creep on her cheeks. "Thank you."

Zach's eyes never left hers. His emerald eyes just watched her face, making her a little uncomfortable. She met his, hoping he'd turn around. But he didn't. He spoke, "so, tell me more about yourself."

Cammie looked at him, a little startled at his discussion topic. "Uh.. I kind of already told you everything you need to know."

Zach shook his head slightly, "Not everything." He said, "What about your family?"

"Oh," Cammie said, feeling her insides collide together. Her shoulder shrank a little, feeling her heart beating rapidly. Zach just kept his gaze, then he cleared his throat, filling Cammie's silence.

"I'll start," He said, his voice deep and serious. "I lived in Washington my whole life. My parents and I live in a pretty spacious condo. When I was sixteen years old, my dad... died in an accident." Zach let the words spill over like a glass of water falling from a table. "He was my hero, my best friend, and the best... I still miss him. I'll always miss him." He said, his eyes drifting away from Cammie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Cammie's eyes glistened with tears.

Zach nodded, "My mom and I are pretty close, we're practically best friends slash mother-and-son. She's cool, but I know she misses dad a lot. My mom and dad were both only children, so I have no aunts or cousins. The closest thing I had to a second father figure was one of my teachers, he lived in the same apartment building as we did. Along with my mom's best friend, Lacey, she lives right across the hall from us. So, growing up wasn't so lonely." He said feeling the familiar pain he felt the night Mr. Solomon told him his dad was dead. "My grandparents from my dad's side died when I was young. My mom's dad died when she was real young and her mom lives in Canada with her second husband."

Cammie sat there, taking in all the information Zach was giving her. She's never met anyone who would trust her with their entire life story. "I'm so... sorry Zach," She could feel hot tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Zach just nodded, eyes hardening. He looked down at the empty plate in front of him, "That's my life, basically. It's like hearing a bad drama, huh?" He met her eyes and smirked.

Cammie shook her head, "No, of course not." She folded her hands on her lap. "Okay, my turn."

Zach listened carefully, hoping she wouldn't lie to him again. She started, "I'm an only child. I live at home with my mom and my grandparents. They work a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. But, it's not that lonely we have our housekeepers, Jane and Bill, they're like my second parents. I grew up knowing about stocks and accounting. My grandfather owns this little business and..." Cammie hesitated, but decided to be just as honest with Zach as he was with her. "The Morgan theatre... ever heard of it?"

Zach's eyes widened, but he nodded, letting her tell her story. She continued, "My real name is Cammie Morgan and my grandparents own the Morgan theatre. It's really no big deal to me, but it is to everyone else. I guess that's why I didn't tell you. We live in the Morgan Mansion, but don't think i'm a spoiled brat just because my family's wealthy." Tears continued to flood her eyes, but they didn't dare fall. "I... I'm sorry I lied."

Zach just nodded, "Cammie, it's okay." He tried to assure her, "What about your dad?"

Cammie folded her arms across her chest weakly, almost for comfort, "My dad died when I was fifteen." Tears began staining her face, "I loved him so much, and so did my whole family. He was kind of the life the party, but he was always away for business. He was a traveling business man. But when he was home, he'd read me bed time stories and bring me cookies." She paused for a gasp of air, "And one day, he went on a trip and the next thing I know, he doesn't come back because he died."

Zach stared at Cammie, she looked vulnerable, scared, lost. All Zach wanted to do was pull her into his arms, soothe her, and try to make the pain go away. And that's what he did. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her and letting her cry onto his shoulder. "Shh... Cammie, it's okay. It's okay." He stroked her soft hair, "it'll be okay, I promise."

She cried hard, burying her face onto his shoulder.

Zach continued stroking her hair, not caring who was watching. James was dead. He was dead. He died three years ago. Probably the same night Zach's dad died. And something about Cammie's story told Zach she didn't know how her father died, she probably didn't even know he was a spy.

**a/n: longest chapter, probably :) what do you think? good? bad? keep going with the quick updates or slow it down because this story disgusts you and you just want to throw pitch forks at it? **

**xD anyway, random note of the night: i was just thinking about Drake and Josh (remember that show?) and i just realized how much i missed that show :( ...yeah. :)**


	9. away from here

**a/n: wow, thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left :D *cookies all around* anyway, i just spent two hours doing oil pastel drawings. so, i'm tired D: but i wanted to update kudos to the amazing reviews/alerts/favorites. i tried to make this chapter as lengthy as possible and super zammie filled-sweetness that you'll get a sweet tooth and explode wtih cotton candy fluff ;D **

**for TennisGatorGirl97: last chapter? nope. my estimate on this story will be at least 24 chapters (maybe less, maybe more). but thanks for reading :) **

**for MissPradaPrincess: hellohellohello, hmm, tv show: i'm a big **glee** fan xD but i also love supernatural, gilmore girls, sometimes vampire diaries, that '70s Show, big time rush (yes, i can admit that xD), drake and josh, Pretty Little Liars, and Greek (but it's over D; and i loved it!) movie: nick & norah's infinite playlist, any Michael Cera movie for that matter, most of the Ashton Kutcher movies, Fired Up!, Mean Girls, John Tucker Must Die, She's the Man... yeah :) (gosh, i'm so rambly ) **

**i'd also like to dedicate this chapter to the ever so awesome: **_Allie Goode_, mega-nooch, **lindsey311**, GalnKay, GallagherGirlForever, and **You** -you're just as awesome- for reviewing constantly and saying the sweetest and most amusing things for this story ***hearts***

**now, keep calm & read on: **

Cammie and Zach entwined their fingers together as they both concluded their revealing family tales. Tears were still fresh in Cammie's eyes, but Zach gently wiped them off with his gentle finger tips. She bowed her head, looking down at her lap, looking at the tear drop stains on her expensive dress. Zach cleared his throat, bowing his head so he could meet her eyes. "Cammie," he said, looking her in the eye.

Cammie didn't lift her head, but she did raise her eyes to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Thank you for telling me that," Zach nodded, his face solemn. "It must be hard... to open up to people about that, especially with such a sensitive topic. Well, I know it was for me."

Cammie nodded then sighed, lifting her head and leaning back on her chair, "Not really. I guess, I'd open up more if people stopped feeling sorry for me. Once my dad died, the whole town sent flowers and casseroles and condolence cards. Some of those people barely knew my father, other than being part of the Morgan legacy. It kind of made me sick."

Zach nodded, "I can see where you come from there. After my dad died, I just wanted to be alone. To grieve by myself. Everyone thought I'd go suicidal afterward that no one would leave me alone, people were always watching over me. I appreciated it, but..." He let his voice trail off.

"But all you needed was space," Cammie interjected.

Zach nodded again, then pushed back his chair to stand up. "Want to get out of here?"

"Ditch dinner?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah," Zach nodded, "Why don't we just drive around for awhile?" He looked down at her, eyes gleaming with excitement. It was impossible for Cammie to say no. She broke into a smile, wiping the tears off her eyes. He extended his hand out to her and she gracefully accepted. He led her out of the restaurant, opening the door of his black car for Cammie.

Cammie smiled and got into his car. He closed the door and walked to the driver's side. Cammie sat comfortably on the leather seat, noticing how clean the car was.

"This is your car?" Cammie raised her thin eyebrows looking over at Zach.

Zach turned on the car, looking over at her. He shook his head, "Naw, this was rented. I drive a Chevy back home, though."

Cammie nodded, "Impressive." She looked out the dark tinted window, watching the cars on the highway passing by. The rented car smelled like pine cone air freshener and new leather. The air conditioner was at full blast, making the light hairs on Cammie's body stand up. "Where are we going?"

"Just away for awhile," he looked over and flashed the cutest half smile Cammie has ever seen.

Cammie smiled then looked at the glowing watch on the car's dashboard. It was eight o'clock already. "I have to be home before eleven though."

"Curfew?" Zach smirked, not even looking at her.

Cammie rolled her eyes, "No, my grandparents are leaving for New York and I need to say goodbye."

"Oh, for what?' Zach asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a trip." Cammie responded.

"Well, we'll just go for a drive, you know, to get away from it all." Zach said, almost like a promise. Cammie just remained quiet, letting Zach drive to wherever he was going to.

**- XxX -**

"Where are we?" Cammie asked as she opened the door of Zach's car. She stepped outside, into the crisp and cold night air. She was standing in an empty baseball field. Zach got out and sat on the car's flat hood. He laid back, staring up into the night sky that was filled with bright stars. Cammie watched him, smiling at the sight of Zach's body being framed by the moon light.

She walked over to where he was, sitting on the hood. She hung her legs off the car, swinging them back and forth. The wind was cold against her arms, she shivered. Zach sat up, slipping off his jacket and casually draping it over Cammie. She turned to him, smirking. "How horribly cliche, Mr. Goode."

Zach smirked back, "I don't want you freezing to death, Miss Morgan." His eyes twinkled and Cammie couldn't help but smiling again. Zach just continued smirking and then moved back onto the front glass of the car, laying down on it.

"Well, I thank you for the concern, I guess." She replied, scooting over to where he was. She laid down next to him, wrapping his jacket firmly around her body. Zach folded his hands behind his head, laying down on it like a pillow. His eyelids dropped gently, still looking out into the horizon.

"It's pretty tonight," Cammie mused, leaning her head gently on Zach's shoulder.

"Well, _you're_ pretty tonight," Zach said with a smile, eyes closed.

Cammie felt her cheeks burn red. She peeked up at Zach, watching him. His face was beautiful; chiseled to perfection, rugged in all the right places. His skin was smooth and even glowed under the moon light.

"Do you miss him?" Zach's voice spoke, startling Cammie a little.

"Who?"

"Your dad." He replied, opening his eyes a little then wrapping an arm around her. She nuzzled against his neck, feeling her heart beating loud.

"Of course I do," Cammie replied, "I loved my dad. He was a great guy and he loved his family more than anything. I just don't understand why he always needed to be on business trips. Sometimes, before I sleep at night, I imagine what it'd be like if he was still around. If he was still my dad and he was still here for me. It's silly, but I always thought that somewhere, somehow my dad would come back. That this was just a bad dream and one day, if I was good enough, I'd wake up and everything would be okay." She sighed, not wanting to feel sad anymore. Tears threatened to fall, but she closed her eyes not wanting them to spill over and show her weakness.

"It's not silly," Zach said, looking down at her. "In fact, it's anything but. I think it's sweet that you miss your dad and I know where you're coming from." He pulled his arm away and turned to his side so he was facing Cammie. Cammie turned to him, staring into his deep green eyes.

Cammie smiled a little, then noted, "You're sweet."

"Do you know how your dad died?" He asked.

Cammie sighed, "My grandma told me he got into a car accident."

"Oh," Zach said then realizing that they lied to Cammie. They lied to their own granddaughter about her father's death.

"Yeah," Cammie nodded, pushing back strands of hair behind her ear. She stared at him for a long moment, a silence falling between the two. Zach cleared his throat, then said, "I really like you, Cammie." Knowing it was the complete truth.

Cammie's eyes widened a bit then a warm smile flashed over her angelic face, "I like you too." She bit her bottom lip. Zach leaned forward pressing his lips on hers. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, tongue poking through her lips. She smiled against his mouth, letting his tongue come through. His hands traveled around her back, making her shiver at his touch.

They kept kissing, kissing and kissing. Sure, Cammie's kissed and even made out with a few boys before and they were great, but it couldn't compare to the way Zach was making her feel. It was gentle, serene, and pinched with the right amount of sexy. But she knew if she didn't pull away, her head would explode from the lack of oxygen. But she just couldn't.

She pulled Zach closer which caused him to roll on top of her. She continued kissing him, her hands going through his soft hair. Cammie could literally feel her lungs expanding. Luckily, Zach pulled away and rolled off her. Sitting on the hood of the car, both of them panted hard. Cammie's cheeks were burning with heat as she ran a hand through her hair that was no longer in a bun, but in a loose mess. She cleared her throat the same time Zach did. They both looked at each other and cracked into smiles.

"Um, I'm sorry about that," Zach cleared his throat, pulling on the color of his shirt awkwardly.

Cammie just smiled back, straightening out her dress, "Um, don't worry about it."

She looked at the watch wrapped around her slender wrist, "Oh, it's almost eleven. We should head back, I still need to pick up my car." She ran a hand through her hair again, pulling out the glittery bobby pins that were tangled in her hair. She jumped off the hood of her car and got inside.

Zach did the same and back out of the empty baseball field. He pressed a button on the car radio, and instantly a song came up. A familiar beat came through the speakers, that both Cammie and Zach. The song played for awhile, then Zach started mumbling the words, "_Say a prayer, the summer nights are dead, the fall is coming. We were careless hearts who got caught up in this. You were shy, till the night you drove me wild_."

Automatically Cammie joined in, "_And you crashed into me, and I won't lie. I wish it lasted a lifetime. Please stay-ay-ay, won't you stay-ay-ay tonight_." Together they sang, "_Breathe in deep and say goodbye, the saddest song i'll ever write for anyone, anytime. breathe in deep before i say, i can feel us slip away. You're almost gone, you're good as gone. August is over_."

**- XxX -**

"I thought you'd never make it!" Elizabeth said as Cammie opened the door of her Lexus and ran towards them. They were all standing next to Charles' mustang, putting their suitcases into the trunk.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Cammie apologized, hugging her grandmother. Elizabeth hugged her back. "Why is your hair a mess?" She pulled away from her grandchild and inspected her.

Cammie chuckled, swatting at the air as if saying it was no big deal. "Oh, I was rushing and you know, my hair spray didn't do it for me and my hair just ... collapsed. Heh." She laughed awkwardly. "Um, grandpa, need help with that?"

Charles looked up from the suit case he was lifting, "Of course not, Cameron. I'm fine. Did you have fun on your date?"

Cammie looked at her grandfather and tried to avoid the curious looks from her grandma, Jane, and Bill. "Oh, fun..." Cammie hoped her cheeks weren't heating up, "Yeah... It was... just okay." She shrugged, clasping her hands together. "So, New York... Yay!" She smiled awkwardly.

Jane, Bill, and her grandma just looked at her as if she had gone completely insane.

**a/n: what do you think? :) i wanted to make it longer and what not, but my friend just texted me and told me I had more Art homework T-T ergh. I can't believe I have school tomorrow :( but i will update (depending if i have time, though xD) **

**the lyrics are **_August is Over _**by We The Kings. that was like, my favorite song in 8th grade xP please leave a review, if you could. I could use the feedback :) **


	10. middle of the night

**a/n: hello, hello! so, i have a favor to ask of you all, will you please, please check out my new five-shot **_**Crescendo **_**I posted it up recently, so yeah...? :D anyway, as usual, i'd like to thank all of you for reading & reviewing, you guys ROCK! **

**for **_**the-always-lovely**_** MissPradaPrincess: thanks so much for your review :) i love reading them. they're pretty lengthy, right amount of emoticons xD, and definitely fun to read xD i love the Veronicas! ohmygosh, yes! anyway, umm, i don't know actually, if you can post stories from your phone. (i saw you posted a story (amazing one, btw). did you use your phone?) all i know is you can r & r on phones/iTouches. yes, i like Harry Potter with a burning passion! you. wouldn't. believe. I usually prefer the books over the movies, but HP is my only exception ;D singers/artists/band: boys like girls is my favorite band but i have a variety of favorites xD thanks for reviewing, again xD **

**so, enjoy, loves:**

Cammie opened the door of her room, to be enveloped in darkness. She flipped the switch against the wall, and suddenly light exploded through her room. She smiled stupidly, re-living her whole night in her head. She fell onto her bed, pulling her blanket over her body. She kicked off her sandals, rolling onto her side to pull out her cell phone from her purse. She quickly began typing.

**CAMMIE: I had the best night ever! ever! ever! ever! :) **

In an instant, a reply came shooting through on Cammie's small cell phone screen. She pressed the icon and read the message.

**BEX: NO EFFING WAY! DID HE TRY TO MAKE A MOVE? HUUUH? ;) DEETS, PLEASE.**

**CAMMIE: EW, NO Dx we went out to dinner and we talked.**

**BEX: hmm, more talking? you guys certainly talk a lot xD **

**CAMMIE: and there was some kissing! **

**BEX: NOW, i'm intrigued. spill. **

Cammie began typing away her night in full detail to Bex. She smiled idiotically the whole time while capturing the exact words Zach spoke and the exact way he looked at her. Just thinking about the whole night sent electric sparks through her body.

"Cammie!" Jane's voice came through the door, followed by a light knock.

"Yeah?" Cammie called back, still typing on her cell phone.

"We'll be going home now, do you need anything?" She asked, while opening the door slightly. She peeked inside, her usual warm smile was on her face. Cammie looked over her shoulder at her, "No, I don't. Thanks anyway, Jane."

Jane nodded, "I'll just lay your pajamas out for you." She said and walked over to one of Cammie's dressers, pulling out the drawer and taking out a pair of pajamas.

Cammie rolled to her side, to look at Jane perfectly, she laughed, "I can get my own PJ's, I'm eighteen!" Cammie made a face but laughed.

Jane chuckled, closing the drawer and laying cerulean pajama bottoms with a white long sleeve tee on the edge of Cammie's bed. "Good night, breakfast will be ready for you before you get up."

Cammie nodded, "Night." She smiled then went back to her phone. Jane walked out of her room, closing the door gently behind her.

**- XxX -**

It was almost three in the morning, when a thump woke Cammie out of her light sleep. She shot up, running a hand through her messy hair. Her room was dead silent, but she could hear the faintest of of foot steps outisde the carpeted hallway. Cammie instantly through off her white duvet and placed her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. She got up and rushed over quietly to the door. She carefully pressed her ear against the wood, and then she heard a door knob in the hall being jiggled. She carefully opened the door and gently stuck her head out in the hall, to see a dark figure. Cammie's breath hitched, but she tried not to make a noise. Fear instantly washed over Cammie's body. It was burglar!

She instantly ran up to the guy, kneeing him in the back and pulling his arms behind his back. The guy struggled, but easily flipped Cammie over so she landed on her back on the carpeted floor. Cammie grunted as the burglar place a large hand over her mouth. Cammie bit his hand, while twisting one of his arms causing him to stumble and fall. Cammie kicked him in the stomach, but he simply caught her foot and pushed her off. Cammie fell to the ground and rolled onto her left side dodging the guy's fist. Cammie jumped to to her feet, the guy grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Ugh, ow!" Cammie groaned and used all her weight to flip the guy over. When he did, she placed her knee on his stomach, pushing her whole weight on him. She placed a hand around his mouth and in the moon light she could see it was... Zach.

"Zach?" Cammie asked, eyes widened. She slowly removed her hand but did not get off him.

"Wow," Zach breathed, "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I took a defense class two summers ago," she replied, "now what are you doing here?"

Zach looked into her eyes, "Cammie, this isn't what it looks like.

"How horribly cliche," Cammie rolled her eyes, then narrowed them at him, "What are you doing here, Zach? Because it looks like you're breaking into my house!"

Zach stared up at her, struggling underneath her weight, "Can you get off me first?

"No," Cammie grumbled through clenched teeth.

Zach sighed and gently pushed her off, causing her to fall on her back. Zach stood up, and so did Cammie. She was definitely a fighter. In the dark hallway, the only light came from the open window -that Zach obviously came through- at the end of the hall. Moon light shot through, and in the dim light Zach could see Cammie glaring at him. Zach took a step towards her but she retreated and ran into her room. Zach followed her, turning on the lights.

"Cammie," Zach said, "Let me explain please, you don't understand."

Cammie turned to him, still glaring and throwing anything she could find at Zach. "Get. Away. From. Me. Zach. Now."

"Cammie," Zach frowned, dodging all the items she was throwing at him. "Please, listen!"

"You're breaking into my house, you live on your own, oh gosh, you're... a burglar or jewel thief or something like that!" Cammie cried, pulling the books out of her shelf and aiming them towards Zach's head. "Or a convict!"

"Cammie, no!" Zach said, dodging the heavy books. "Please."

"Why are you here, Zach?" Cammie glared, reaching over for another book but finding out that she threw all the books already. "Don't say this is some romantic scheme, I won't buy it!"

"Cammie!" Zach pleaded walking towards her. Cammie ran over to her night stand and pulled of the lamp that sat there. She held it and glared at Zach, "Don't come any closer Zach, I swear, come closer and I will have every police officer in Virgina after your ass!" She pointed a defiant index finger towards him, the lamp in her other hand.

Zach held up his hands in surrender than pulled something out of his back pocket. Cammie's eyes widened and for a second, she thought he'd pull out a gun, but instead he pulled out what looked like a wallet. He extended it out to her and showed her an ID. Cammie was too far away to see what it said, so she squinted and looked at him, "What is it?"

"It's my identification," Zach replied, "My name is Zachary Goode, top agent of the CIA."

Cammie's eyes widened then she let out a laugh, hysterically. "Are you kidding me? Yeah, you're a CIA agent, and I'm a superhero!" She let out a chuckle then scooted back.

"Cammie, I'm serious," Zach said eyes not looking at all jokeful.

Cammie shook her head, "That's a load of lies! A CIA agent? Are they even real?"

"Well, they're not imaginary like mermaids or unicorns, of course they're real!" Zach retorted, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "But you know, if you don't believe me, ask your grandfather."

Cammie lowered down the lamp, her face growing softer, "What's that supposed to mean? What does my grandfather have to do with?"

"Charles Morgan, right?" Zach replied, "He was one of the best, in fact so was his son, your dad, James Morgan."

"How'd you know my dad's name?" Cammie asked, icy glares shooting from her eyes. She remembered everything she and Zach talked about, and they never talked about their father's names.

"Because, your dad died three years ago, right?" Zach asked.

Tears formed in Cammie's eyes at the topic of their discussion. "Stop."

"He died in an _accident_, right?" Zach made air quotes around the word accident as he spoke.

"Stop, Zach! Who are you?"

"Spy." Zach replied, meeting her eyes, "Just like my dad, he also died three years ago the same night your dad did, they were partners."

Tears spilled over Cammie's face as she choked back a sob. Zach took a small step forward, looking like he wanted to comfort her. But he resisted.

"I'm sorry Cammie, but it's true. That's why I'm here, to find out how they died. You don't know do you?" Zach continued, "But I'm pretty sure your grandparents know."

"LEAVE!" Cammie shouted, "STOP IT! SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, OKAY?" Tears streamed down her face, her eyes burning and turning red.

Zach's face looked hurt, as he put his wallet back in his pocket. He looked down at his shoes then looked up at her, "Cammie, don't think everything you and I went through was a lie. I honestly do like you. A whole lot. And when I say you can trust me, I want you to believe it. Because you can, I wouldn't lie to you. I'm not going to hurt you and if you need me, call me." He said then walked out of her room.

Cammie sobbed, covering her mouth to drown out the sound. She dropped the lamp onto the ground, collapsing on the ground, and started to cry in her mess of a room.

**- XxX -**

Cammie hit her alarm off before it had a chance to go off. Ever since the invasion of Zach and his life changing news, she couldn't sleep. She cleaned her room spotless so the evidence of last night couldn't even show it happened. But that didn't erase the fact that it did.

Her grandfather, a CIA agent? How was that even possible? He owned a car company. Cammie sighed and got out of bed. She quickly got dressed and picked out the first outfit she saw. She ran a brush through her hair and walked out of her room. She looked down the hallway, out to the window where Zach probably broke in. She sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

She could feel her heart pounding at rapid speed. She felt... scared, confused, betrayed, and... worst of all, heartbroken. Were things over with Zach? She honestly didn't know.

She walked down to her grandfather's office, pushing the double doors open. She peeked inside and stepped into the empty room. Everything was organized and clean. Large shelves stood against the blue walls, that were filled with books and books. In the center stood his desk, with two chairs in front of it. Cammie walked over to the desk, sitting in her grandfather's seat. She spun in a slow circle, feeling rather depressed.

Behind the desk, were two black filing cabinets. She stopped spinning in front of it, scooting closer with the chair. She pulled open the bottom cabinet, it was unlocked. Cammie raised an eyebrow and pulled it open. Inside were crisp manila folders, pressed tightly together. She fingerd through the edges and pulled one out at random. It had no labels, but there was something inside. She flipped it open to see what looked like a resignation letter. It read; Charles Morgan, CIA Agent, Roseville, Virgina. Cammie's jaw dropped.

"Cammie?" Jane's voice called from downstairs. Startled, Cammie quickly shoved the papers into the folder, stuffed it back in the filing cabinet, and stood up. She looked around and made sure the room looked the same way as she left it.

She ran out the office, pulling out her phone. She dialed a number waiting for that person's voice to come up. "Hello?" Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she heard it. Cammie spoke, "Zach, we need to talk."

**a/n: please leave a review, please. it's really late here and I should be getting off to bed. so yeah, thanks for reading(: **


	11. answers to your questions

**a/n: so, guess what i'm drinking right now? come on, guesss :D teehee, okay it's a **_**Mello Yello **_**and why am i making such a big spazzy deal about this? because it was like extinct for the past few years xDD teehee. so um, yeah, if you didn't guess already, i'm a tad bit **_**socially awkward**_**. heh. **

**for MissPradaPrincess: um, i'm not a big Bieber fan, but i don't hate on him either. the feeling's neutral i guess xD um, i'm going to pretend your second question asked who's "my favorite" actor/actress xD actor: Johnny Depp, Michael Cera, and Ashton Kutcher actress: Leighton Meester, Anne Hathway, and Rachel McAdams xD Britney Spears is pretty cool, in my opinion xD aw, thank YOU for being a fabulous reviewer and please update your story soon! **

**well, here you go: **

Cammie made her way down to the kitchen, the thick aroma of bacon and eggs filled the air. Jane was by the stove tops, flipping eggs over with a black spatula. She was humming to an unfamiliar tune with her hair pulled back in a bun. Cammie sat on the stool by the counter top, just across from Jane.

"Hey Jane?" Cammie asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice from the brand new carton.

"Yes, doll?" Jane asked as she slid Cammie's plate towards her. Cammie picked up a clean fork and stared down at the sizzling bacon strips that laid on her plate. She looked over to Jane, a little shy.

"Um, so, you met my dad right?" She asked and casually looked up to meet Jane's eyes.

Jane turned off the stove then began to collect the dirty dishes she used. "Yes, i've been working for your grandparents before your mother and father got married." She collected the plates and bowls onto a pile and placed them gingerly into the sink.

"Oh," Cammie responded, then took a small bite of her eggs, "so... was dad _always_ a business man?" Cammie chewed quietly then swallowed down her eggs. She moved around her fluffy eggs with the tips of her fork, trying to avoid looking at Jane too curiously. The topic was obviously something Jane didn't like to talk about since she was fuirously scrubbing at the burned ashes on a skillet.

"Jane?" Cammie spoke up, staring at her back.

She turned around, then tossed her yellow sponge aside and washed the black specks off her hands. She walked over to the opposite side of the counter and placed fresh bread into the steel four-slice toaster. She pressed down the side button, waiting for the heat to start radiating before speaking. "Um, yes, your father always was. Well, for as long as I've known him, I suppose." She shrugged her shoulders and met Cammie's eyes.

Cammie stared back at her, noticing how her eyes seemed scared and unsure, almost as if she was keeping a deadly secret from trying to reveal itself. A secret Cammie obviously wasn't supposed to know since Jane could barely stare at Cammie for too long. Jane was suspicious, Cammie observed as both she and Jane almost jumped at the sound of the toasted bread jumping out of it's slots.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" Jane asked as she pulled out a pair of tongs from a wooden utensil holder. She carefully picked up the bread and stacked them onto a small plate. She occupied herself by spreading _Nutella_ onto the toasted bread with a butter knife, not looking at Cammie.

Cammie raised an eyebrow, "Um... I guess." She looked at her gold watch and saw she had exactly an hour before school started, "Well, not really."

Jane was now evenly spreading the delicious substance onto the bread, taking her sweet time. Cammie just sat there and took a small gulp of her sweet orange juice. Jane was acting weird, really weird. Cammie placed down her glass, staring at Jane. "Are you okay? You seem... jumpy."

Jane looked at Cammie, her eyes widening a little, "Oh no, of course, sweetie! I just didn't get much sleep last night, I guess." She bit down one of the edges, a fresh crunch coming from the broken bread. She picked up the plate and extended it out, offering some to Cammie.

Cammie reached out and took one, "Um, okay, well, I'll be going now."

Jane nodded, "How'd you sleep?"

Cammie thought for a moment, in all honesty, she slept horribly. A guy she was in total like with and only met a few days ago, could possibly be a spy, who knew more about her family than she did. In that moment she felt just like Harry Potter when Hermione knew his father was great at quidditch before he did. Except, it wasn't an astounding outcome, it was more of a confusing burden. So, Cammie just shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

She hopped off her stool and grabbed her leather tote bag. She pushed the swinging double doors of the kitchen, while taking a bite into her bread. She pulled out her car keys from her bag's pocket and opened the main door. She walked down the stone steps of the front patio and walked over to her car. It was a chilly morning, but the sun's golden rays were already striking through the Morgan's front lawn. It was nearing summer, Cammie could feel it.

She got into her car, then pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Zach's number, he picked up almost instantly, "Hello?"

"Heey," Cammie replied, feeling her face stretch into a smile.

"Oh, what's up?"

"So, we should meet up and I mean as soon as possible," Cammie said and drove her car out of the Morgan Mansion's circular gravel driveway. She waited patiently as the guards opened the iron gates, waving goodbye at her. She smiled in response, her phone not leaving her ear.

"Um, okay, where?" Zach asked.

"Where do you stay?" Cammie asked, wondering why she never asked in the first place. That just proved she didn't know a lot about Zach and his life. Like being a CIA agent, for one. "I mean, while you're in Roseville?"

Zach gave Cammie directions to a nearby hotel that she knew then they hung up. Cammie threw her phone back into her bag and made an abrupt turn on the highway to the hotel Zach was staying at. She parked in hotel parking, turning off her car and grabbing her bag. She entered the hotel's lobby, making her way through the tourists and guests. She pushed passed a crowd of little kids in their swim suits with floaties around their bodies and walked over to the front desk. Cammie asked for Zach's room number and the kind front desk woman gave it on a small sheet of yellow paper. Cammie thanked her and ran towards the elevators. She pushed the button on the side, waiting for the doors to slid open, hopefully with no people in it.

The doors finally slid open, Cammie walked in and pressed the number 4 button to take her to the fourth floor. She waited patiently, staring at her reflection in the elevator's mirror. Low jazz music came from the built-in speakers somewhere in the elevator. The doors finally opened to a group of people waiting, the all got in as Cammie walked out. She looked down at the number written on the paper and looked for room 414. Once she found it, she knocked while hoping it was the right room.

Luckily, Zach opened the door still in a pair of boxers and without a shirt. He looked startled to see her, "Oh when you meant "as soon as possible," you meant _now_?"

Cammie resisted the urge to check Zach out, so she looked from his neck up, "yeah, pretty much."

Zach nodded, running a hand through his hair. He opened the white wooden door wider for Cammie to enter. She had to walk over a pile of dirty clothes, skip over a pair of empty TV dinner trays, and try not to knock over the half empty coffee cups. She made a face at the disaster that was Zach's room.

"It's a little messy," Zach nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

'Yeah," Cammie nodded, pushing some clothes aside on the bed, to make room for her to sit. "So, I asked Jane about my dad. About his job, I mean." Cammie said then fiddled with edges of her leather jacket.

"Really?" Zach asked, walking over to a dresser then leaning against it, arms still across chest. "What'd she say?"

Cammie shrugged indifferently, meeting Zach's beautiful green eyes, "That he's always been a business man, I guess. It was kind of an indirect answer, almost like she was avoiding the topic because it was too uncomfortable."

Zach nodded, "She knows something." He stated simply and that small statement from him was all it took for Cammie to believe it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people would only act all suspicious and stuff if they know something, it's like common knowledge." Zach said, pulling the curtains open and letting light enter the room.

"What would Jane know? I mean, a secret that she couldn't tell me? She practically raised me!" Cammie said, the feeling of violation and lies suddenly sinking inside her body. It was like some bad movie, where the seemingly normal teenager suddenly wakes up one more and realized her whole life has been one big fat lie that she couldn't fix.

Zach shrugged, "People only keep secrets for one reason."

"And that is?"

"To keep people safe."

Cammie sighed, playing with one of the necklaces that dangled from her neck. "Hey Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we not have this conversation while you're still in your underwear?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Zach replied, "Just one moment." He said then walked into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Cammie could swear on her life that she saw the lightest shade of red tinted on Zach's cheeks.

**- XxX -**

"What's it like being a spy?" Cammie asked as she straightened a pile of old magazines on a coffee table, "I mean, this may sound cliche but do you get gadgets? Jet Packs? Special IDs? Hover crafts? What's it like? Like really?"

Zach chuckled as he picked up articles of clothing off the floor. "That's all a little bit too cliche." He said, while glancing at Cammie then he looked away, "Do you even know anything about being a spy?"

"Um, no," Cammie admitted as she picked up a small waste basket. She picked up various items; used napkins (ew), candy wrappers, empty soda bottles, empty gum containers, and old post-it notes. "Well, the only experience I have is from watching _James Bond_ movies with my grandpa."

Zach laughed, "Charles Morgan watching _James Bond_ movies?"

"What?" Cammie asked, genuinely confused. Were spies not a loud to watch movies or something?"

"Every spy knows _James Bond _movies are the fakest things in the world," Zach replied while pulling the soft pillows off the large bed, "It's kind of like _Twilight _to a real vampire or magic shows to a real wizard." He tossed the pillows onto the now visible floor, then pulled on one edge of the bed sheet. Cammie walked over, setting the waste basket down, and helping Zach with the other side. She pulled on her side as Zach pulled on hers and they both tucked the corners under the mattress. Suddenly, the unkept bed became straightened from wrinkles and loose ends. Cammie pulled on Zach's blanket, finding it to smell strongly of whatever shampoo Zach used. She covered the bed completely with the blanket as Zach tossed the pillows neatly back on.

"So what's it really like?" She asked and sat down comfortably on one side. "Do you get gadgets?"

"Yeah, I guess," Zach said and arranged the items on his night stand, "But we don't call them gadgets, that's for sure."

Cammie nodded as if he was a teacher and she was greatly fascinated by what he knew. She took a pillow and placed it onto her lap then looked at Zach, "how'd you find me? You're a nineteen year old CIA agent, who came to Virginia with the intentions of figuring out how your father died. How did you find me in the process?"

"I didn't find you, you were just an unexpected turn that i'm _glad_ happened."

**a/n: i am so hungry right now D: i should eat dinner now. anyway, so yeah, i updated :D **** so yeah, thanks for reading! hopefully you'll leave a review :) **


	12. melting cones

**a/n: thanks for all your amazing reviews :D you guys are great and thanks so much if you read & reviewed "**_**Crescendo**_**" :) so, i decided to update and make it a lengthy chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**smile, darling: **

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" Zach asked as he organized a few items on the night stand by his bed.

Cammie looked at the round alarm clock sitting on a dresser top. It was already ten till eight, eight being the time homeroom started. Cammie fiddled with the cuffs of her jacket, then looked over at Zach with a small shrug, "I really don't feel like going to school today." She made a face.

Zach raised an eyebrow, "Skipping school? Tsk, you know that gets back to your guardians right?"

Cammie rolled her eyes, still on plopped on the bed. She stretched an arm, then laid on her stomach with her feet up and crossed behind her. "I'm eighteen, a legal adult, I can sign on my own excuse slips, thank you very much."

Zach just chuckled, "Yeah, I hated high school too."

Cammie looked at him, eyes searching for some unanswered questions. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out but hesitation. She cleared her throat then finally spoke once she noticed Zach's questioning look. "Um, where did you exactly go to school?"

"What do you mean?" Zach asked her.

Cammie shrugged, "You know, like, did you go to a normal high school in DC where you were stereotyped by the adolescent society? Because judging by your occupation, I don't think you went to a _normal _school. In fact, did you go to high school?"

Zach looked at her, sitting on a cerulean arm chair, "Um, well, I did go to a high school, in a way."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cammie asked, "I mean, I don't want to sound nosy but... Zach, after everything that happened in a matter of 24 hours, I can't take anymore lies."

Zach nodded, setting his elbows on his knees while hovering over and looking at the floor, "I know, belive me Cammie, I don't want to lie to you anymore. So, from now on I'll tell you the truth." He cleared his throat before continuing, "I went to a spy school for boys. It was as normal as it could get, we learned foreign languages, did math, and read books. But that always only for half the day. The other half was devoted to P&E classes, CoveOps classes, and other classes that enhanced your spy skills. It was four years of high school, so last year was my senior year and I graduated with honors, if I do say so myself." He smirked casually at her, then continued, "And after I graduated, I was automatically moved to the CIA agency and started with paperwork and now I do field work. Field work is basically going on missions."

Cammie nodded, taking in every word he spoke. It was all mind boggling to find out that there _literally _was a CIA agency. A CIA agency that her grandfather and possibly father were part of. It was a scary revelation, it felt just like those movies where one day you're this person and then the next day, you're someone else.

**- XxX -**

"DId you always want to be a spy?" Cammie asked as the two went off to a local ice cream parlor, Shirley Tops. It was a classic ice cream parlor, where the servers and workers dressed in old fashioned candy man suits with matching ties. The parlor building was small, wedged awkwardly between a grocery store and a _Staples_. Inside, all the chairs and tables were wooden, the floor tiles were in a black and white pattern, large candy jars sat on the wooden polished counter top, and the only flavors that were sold were classic flavors such as vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and etcetera.

Zach pulled open the door, a loud bell ringing came from above. Cammie looked up to see a small bronze bell hung right by the edge of the door. 80's music came from the lit up juke box in the corner and most of the chairs were occupied with satisfied customers enjoying their treats.

"I guess," Zach shrugged, "both my parents were agents and I guess it was inevitable for me to join in." He chuckled then stood behind a woman and her son in line to make their orders. Cammie stood next to him, looking over at him. "Is it a hard job?" She asked.

"Kind of," Zach nodded, "I mean, it's really fun and you have to be a skilled professional. But, it's risky, because you never know when you'll come back from a mission." He spoke the last words quietly, as if someone was listening but Cammie knew it was aimed at their fathers' deaths.

Cammie could tell Zach was feeling nostalgic, so she decided to change the subject, "Um, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip," Zach replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yours?"

"Rocky Road," Cammie replied, twirling a strand of hair with her index fingers. It was her nervous habit.

"Cool," Zach nodded, looking ahead of the line to see the ice cream menu. It only took a few minutes to get to the front of the line, ready to place their orders. Zach placed his hands on the wooden counter, looking at the smiling cashier lady who wore a top with her costume, "Welcome to Shirley Tops, how may I help you?" She smiled, showing off her gleaming even teeth.

"I'll have two sugar cones," Zach replied, pulling his leather wallet out of his back pocket, "One Mint Chocolate Chip and one Rocky Road."

The cashier nodded with a flirtatious smile, then walked behind the glass display with huge tubs of ice cream sitting behind it. She grabbed a large scooper and a sugar cone off the stack by the side. She ran the sharp scooper through the Mint Chocolate ice cream, piling it onto the cone. Then she did the Rocky Road and wrapped it both with napkins. "Here you go, sir." She winked quickly at Zach and handed it over the display glass. Zach took the cold desserts into his hands and passed Cammie's over to her. He paid for the cones, completely ignoring the flirtatious gestures from the woman behind the counter.

He walked over to an available table, pulling out a chair for Cammie. She sat on the cushioned seat, taking a small lick of her ice cream. Zach sat across from her, enjoying his own cone.

After a few minutes of silence, Cammie looked over at Zach. "Why were you trying to break into my house?" She asked then took another quick lick of her ice cream. Zach looked back at her, wiping at the edges of the sticky cone. "Oh, well, once I found out that your dad was Charles Morgan's son and that the Morgan Mansion was in Roseville. I just.. I was hoping I'd find clues of some sort."

"Clues?" Cammie raised an eyebrow.

Zach nodded, "Till this very day, the loss of my father is still a mystery. All the CIA could tell me was that... he died on a mission. I need to know how. I need to know if he was murdered or got hit by a car or something." He looked into Cammie's eyes, his own eyes hardening with what seemed like bitter anger. "I hate that the man my mom loved, the guy I looked up to just... vanished and I had no choice but to let that slide. I feel like I can't rest or sleep or continue living unless I know how my dad died."

Cammie reached out for Zach's arm, feeling a familiar ache in her chest. She squeezed his arm gently and reassuringly. "I... I'm so sorry, Zach." She whispered, letting her ice cream melt in the cone and dribble onto the table. Zach allowed her to lace her fingers through his.

Cammie frowned, suddenly realizing that what Zach said was true. Ever since her father died when she was just fifteen, she couldn't accept it. She even thought he would come back one day. When her grandmother told her he got into an "accident," she believed it. Probably because part of her never expected her own family to lie to her, especially about something as delicate as her father's death. But since Zach came, she started to realize all the lies and all the questions that cried desperately for answers. Her father was her father, someone she'd always love and always want in her life. Then he died and she still didn't know what killed the great man he once was.

"I want to help you, Zach." Cammie said, holding his hand tighter. Her ice cream was nothing more than soupy cream in it's soggy cone.

Zach looked at her skeptically, "How will you do that?"

Cammie smiled easily, "Well, you need to find out how your dad died and I want the same for me. Answers are in the Morgan Mansion also known as _my _house. I can help and I want to. In fact, you already reeled me in all of this it'd be a shame if you just cut me off."

Zach shook his head, "Cammie, no. This is dangerous, you could get into a whole lot of trouble. You could f-"

"No," Cammie shook her head abruptly, "Zach, he was my dad and like you, I want to know how he really died. Besides it's not like you're going to bring out flare guns or anything. We're just doing some investigating, I can help."

Zach sighed after awhile, listening to her reasons. They seemed legit, but he just couldn't risk Cammie knowing too much or worse, getting hurt. But he nodded anyway, agreeing to her proposal, "fine, but, whatever you do, your lips must be sealed."

**- XxX -**

Zach drove up the Morgan Mansion in his car, following Cammie's. She parked by the curb and got out. Zach parked as well, opening his door. Cammie walked up to him, her hands in her jacket pockets. A breeze came by, blowing strands of Cammie's hair over her face. Zach automatically pushed it aside, resting his hand on the side of her face for a moment. She smiled up at him shyly, he just stared at her intently.

"What?" She asked quietly.

Zach just shook his head, "nothing."

Cammie just nodded, "Um, okay." She pulled away from his touch, sparks tingling down her veins. "Let's go, shall we?" She turned on her heel, leading him up the steps to the mansion door. She pushed it open, stepping into the glamorous foyer. Zach followed after, awkwardly wiping his shoes on the welcome mat. He looked around, the fancy chandelier that dangled above them was the first thing he noticed. Followed by all the expensive Van Gogh paintings on the walls. The whole foyer looked spotless. Zach could practically see his reflection in the white tiles on the floor. "Fancy," Zach commented.

Cammie shrugged and grabbed him by the arm, "Come on, we'll go to my grandpa's office." She led him up the grand staircase and onto the second story. Cammie opened the door to her grandfather's office, carefully. Zach followed after her.

She turned a switch on the wall, the lights all coming to life. Cammie closed the door gently as Zach awkwardly stood in the center of the room, observing the whole scene. Cammie went behind the large desk and over to a filing cabinet. She pulled out a drawer filled with manila folders. She fingered through the tips of the folders, reading their tags. She finally found the one she was looking for as she pulled out a thin folder and slid it across the table, gesturing for Zach to take it. He did then opened it and began reading the contents of the folder.

"Wow, how'd you find these?" Zach asked, holding up the papers revealing Charles Morgan's spy life. Cammie fiddled with the bottoms of her jack, biting her lip. "I saw it when I came in here the other day."

"Does anyone know you found out?" Zach asked, picking up a CIA ID that belonged to Charles.

Cammie shook her head, "No, I kind of panicked, but it's not like it matters, my grandparents are in New York for the weekend, anyway." She shrugged, going through a stack of papers on her grandfather's desk.

"Cammie?" a voice came from downstairs, startling the two. Cammie gasped, retreating her hand back so quickly that it knocked over the stack of papers. Zach closed the folder, speeding over to bend down and pick up the papers from Cammie. The two arranged all the items, trying to cover up any signs that they were snooping in there. Cammie tugged on Zach's arm, turning the lights off before they left.

Cammie ran down the steps, to see her mother at the bottom of the staircase. Her mother, Rachel Morgan, was just as glamorous as ever. She stood in a full Prada number; pencil skirt, fancy blouse, and sharp pointed heels. Large sunglasses covered her eyes as she took off the fedora she was wearing. "Cammie!" Her mother greeted once she saw her daughter. The two quickly enveloped themselves in a tight hug, both smiling and talking at hyper speed. "I missed you!" Cammie smiled as they parted.

"I missed you too, kid," Rachel nodded, "In fact, I have so much to tell you."

Rachel and Cammie were always close. They had that mother-daughter relationship that some people would kill for. They were more than just mother and daughter, they were best friends who told each other almost everything. They went shopping together, talked about their days, had weekend get aways, and even watched movies together.

Cammie's smile just grew wider, "I can't wait."

Rachel took off her sunglasses, revealing a gorgeous pair of ice blue eyes. She raised a nicely thin eyebrow towards Zach, "Um, is this your friend, Cammie?"

Cammie looked over at Zach who was awkwardly standing on the stairs. She gave him the _'oh crap, just shut up and don't say anything'_ look. But he just ignored her and walked down the steps, "Um, yeah, in fact, I'm Cammie's friend." He extended his hand out to Rachel, "I'm Zach."

Rachel smiled at him warmly, giving Cammie the _'he's cute' _look. She took Zach's arm into hers and shook it firmly, "Nice to meet you, Zach. Now, you _must_ stay over for dinner. I insist."

Cammie opened her mouth quickly about to say something, but Zach just shrugged and looked over at Cammie, "Sounds great to me."

**a/n: what do you think? Zach's meeting the parent xD anyway, please please leave a review :) and thanks for reading. **


	13. butterfly kisses

**a/n: thanks for the critique on the last chapter :) i know cammie's favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate, but i kinda wanted to change it a little to fit her personality in this story(: **

**so, here we go:**

Cammie sent a silent glare towards Zach as he nodded once again at Rachel. Rachel, who was oblivious to the whole silent argument, clapped her hands together, "Ah, okay, well, Jane has prepared a lovely dinner, so let's go to the dining room, shall we?" She extended her right arm out, gesturing towards the dining hall. Zach and Cammie fell in step behind Rachel as she began babbling about Jane's famous dishes.

Cammie nudged Zach sharply, sending another icy glared towards him. "Uh, excuse me?" She said through clenched teeth, "why'd you agree to this?"

Zach just looked at her, "uh, I was invited" He shrugged as if it was the most obvious answer. He continued walking down the carpeted aisle, following behind Rachel carefully as she opened the swinging door that led to the dining room.

Cammie just folded her arms across her chest, breathing exasperatedly. She couldn't believe this. Zach was _actually_ staying for dinner. A CIA agent was actually staying for dinner in her house (a house also owned by an ex-spy). She watched as Zach walked down length of the table and pulled out the head chair for Rachel. Rachel smiled at him admiringly, "thank you!" She said, taking her seat and mouthing to Cammie, _'such a gentleman_.' Cammie just shrugged and took her seat from across Zach.

Jane came out with fine China plates and placed them in front of each person. Cammie smiled at her then looked at Zach. He was looking down at his reflection on his plate, not meeting her eyes. Cammie still couldn't grasp around the turn of events that occurred while her mother was away. Her grandfather was an ex-spy and her family has been lying to her almost her whole life. She wanted to forget about it, in all honestly. But she couldn't and the fact that Zach was sitting across from her was another reminder that things would never be the same.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Rachel asked as she poured herself a glass of water into a crystal cup. She set down the matching glass pitcher and helped herself to a sip of water.

Cammie looked over at Zach the same time he looked at her, then before he spoke -and probably ruin it- she said, "oh, we met at the library one day and just started hanging out." She said smoothly, it was the truth after all.

Zach gave Cammie this look, making it seem like her response was weak. But he nodded then looked at Rachel, "Yeah, we kind of just met a week ago."

Cammie nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh," Rachel smiled warmly, folding her slender fingers together, "That's nice, Zach do you go to Cammie's school?"

Before Zach could enter, Jane came with a silver tray filled with steaming hot steaks served on individual platters. She set one by each person then disappeared to the back of the kitchen. Cammie breathed in the familiar scent of Jane's special steaks that oozed with juicy goodness. Cammie could feel her mouth water as the steaks filled the air in the spacious dining room.

Rachel, however, was not distracted by the arrival of the food. She just smiled and looked at Zach, waiting for his answer. Zach looked down at the steak then back up at Rachel, "Oh, no, actually, i'm kind of just here to visit... my uncle." Zach lied without hesitation and not as much as blinking with guilt. Cammie just bit her bottom lip, feeling her cheeks burn up. She never was comfortable with lying, especially to her mother.

"Oh, I see," Rachel nodded then gave Cammie a look she couldn't quite read. Was it disappoint because Cammie invited a boy she only met a week ago to their house? Or was it because she had a feeling Zach was older (and more experienced) than Cammie?

**- XxX -**

The dinner was eventful and as tame as dinners could go with your mom. In a matter of an hour, the dinner discussions started ti die down, along with the feast in front of them. Plates were empty, drinks were half empty, and full stomachs were what filled the room. Cammie stayed silent throughout the dinner, as Zach and her mom conversed about Shakespeare plays then Dan Brown novels.

The night however, died when Rachel looked at her watch, "Well, i'll be heading up to bed now, i'm exhausted." She pushed her chair out, the legs rubbing on the wooden floors as she got up. "Nice to meet you, Zach." Rachel smiled and extended her hand out to him. He stood up, shaking her hand gratefully. "Thanks again for letting my stay, Mrs. Morgan."

Once their hands parted, Rachel looked at Cammie, "I assume you won't be in your room?" She waggled her perfect eyebrows suggestively. Cammie tried not to roll her eyes then cringe in embarrassment. "Um, I'll walk Zach out," Cammie said and stood up as Jane and her husband, Bill came in ready to clear the plates. Rachel smiled at them as she walked to the kitchen, then to her room.

Cammie titled her head towards the dining room's door then walked out of the room to leave Jane and Bill. Zach stuffed his hands in his pockets then followed after Cammie. She led him all the way to the front door and then opened it to step out onto the front porch. Zach walked out, feeling a cold chill creep behind his neck. Cammie closed the large front door, hugging herself for warmth.

"So, are you mad?" Zach asked her, meeting her eyes.

She looked over at him, leaning against the door, "no, I just... it's just weird seeing you with my family, I guess." She shrugged, "I mean, your dad and my dad knew each other, that's unbelievable. They knew each other for years probably and I didn't even know you existed. It's all just too mind-boggling, really. I mean, it's so..." She let her voice trail off not finishing her thought.

"Unreal?" Zach offered.

Cammie just nodded, thinking it'd have to work. She looked at him, "Is it weird for you? Because for some reason, it is really weird for me."

Zach chuckled, "Yes, I think it's weird, Cammie. I mean, being in your house is weird... knowing my dad's partner lived here..."

Cammie nodded again, not knowing what exactly to say, "So, i'll see you tomorrow?" She said, trying not to sound hopeful. But she couldn't help it. Despite it all, all the family drama that she was entangled in, she still had a _huge_ crush on Zach. And even with the incident of him breaking into her house, she'd still never forget the way he kissed her and listened to her and made butterflies appear whenever he was around.

Zach nodded, "Yeah, um, we should... maybe do some investigating tomorrow?"

"Investigating?"

"Yeah, you know, finding out clues and ideas and facts. The basics. I mean, you were the _one_ who said you wanted to help." Zach smirked at her, as if challenging her to see if she'd back out. But Cammie just nodded, "Yeah, tomorrow." She agreed.

"Okay," Zach said, "do you want me to pick you up at your school?"

Cammie felt her heart flutter at the thought of him picking her up. For some odd reason, she found that to be an incredibly sweet gesture. "Um, okay," She said, feeling her cheeks burn a little. She hoped Zach couldn't see her blush in the darkness. Cammie looked down at her shoes, wondering if her feelings towards him were legit. She knew how she felt, but did he like her back? It looked like he liked her before they found their connection to the spy world. But Cammie knew Zach was a great liar, was he lying about it all?

"Great, I'll see you then.." Zach nodded then turned to walk down the porch's stone steps. But before he walked down and into his car. He turned and in one swift motion, he brushed his lips against hers. Sparks flew through her body as he lips lightly touched her. It was a feather light kiss that only lasted a few seconds then he pulled away, but Cammie loved it nonetheless.

**a/n: i'm on spring break :) so i may update again. sorry the updates have been a little slow O: and can you please check out this seven-shot i'm working on " **_**take a bite of my heart tonight **_**," it's a zammie and bex x grant :D please leave a review. **


	14. truth and tears

**a/n: thanks so much for reading :) **

**enjoy: **

"Hey, want to hang out after school?" Bex asked Cammie as they walked through the crowded hallways filled with students ready to go home after a long day of school. Cammie looked over at Bex while clutching onto the strap of her Prada bag, "Um, I can't. I kind of have something to do..." Cammie let her voice trail off, not really comfortable with lying to her best friend.

Bex raised an eyebrow and adjusted the fedora that sat on her head. "You're hanging out with your mom?" Bex asked her, remembering Rachel was back in town.

Cammie looked back at her then straight ahead at the empty hallway in front of them. "Um, no... I'm actually hanging out with... Zach."

"_Oh_," Bex said and instantly broke into a large smile.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Not nothing, what?" Cammie asked as they pushed through the school doors and into the warm air of the outdoors. Cammie walked down the big concrete steps that led to the school, her heels clanking against the pavement. It was ridiculously hot, strong sun beams danced throughout the entire school parking lot. The two walked over to where they parked their cars, right next to each other. Cammie pulled her keys out of her pocket then hit a button and watched as her car's headlights flashed.

She leaned against the side of her car, waiting for Bex to continue. Bex unlocked the door to her car, a cute dark purple beetle. She looked over at Cammie then opened the door of her car. "Well, I just noticed you and Zach have been hanging out a lot lately." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Cammie laughed nervously, "No! Zach and I... we don't, we've only been on a couple of dates."

"Yeah," Bex shrugged and peeled off the sleeves of her prim coat, "But you text him a lot. If I were the judge of things, I'd say you two were officially boyfriend and girlfriend." She smiled happily then threw her coat onto the passenger seat.

Cammie shook her head, instantly feeling her cheeks burn up, "What? No!"

"Oh come on Cam, the facts are kind of right there," Bex nodded, "Why don't you try to bring it up and ask him... you know... if you guys are dating." She tapped her long manicured fingers on the hood of her car.

"Whatever," Cammie tried to shake off the feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach, "Speaking of boyfriends, where's Grant?"

Bex just rolled her dark eyes then said, "Oh, his mom picked him up during fourth period."

"Why?"

Bex broke into a small smile, playing with the ends of her long and glossy hair, "They're going shoe shopping together!"

"Oh, really?" Cammie asked, eyebrows shooting high on her forehead.

Bex nodded, "Isn't that adorable? Oh my gosh, when he told me, I was like squealing and gushing. You know, most eighteen year old boys wouldn't go shoe shopping with his mom!" Bex giggled and Cammie could tell her best friend was crazy in love with Grant.

Before Cammie could open her mouth to say something else, a car's engine came roaring up the school's driveway and into the parking lot. The two girls both turned around to see a car stopping by their parked cars. Cammie remembered the car to be Zach's. The passenger seat window rolled down and Zach peered over it to look at Cammie, "You ready?" He called out.

"Ooh, 'you ready?'" Bex teased her best friend. Cammie's cheeks instantly burned red as she met Bex's playful eyes, "Shut up," Cammie groaned already feeling her stomach doing somersaults in her stomach. She looked over at Zach then nodded slowly, while gripping onto the strap of her bag. She turned back to Bex and said, "I'll call you later, okay?"

Bex just nodded while looking over at Zach, "Uh huh. You two have fun, okay?" She then snickered, covering her mouth with her palm, "Just not too much fun, if you know what I mean." She looked back at Cammie and winked.

Cammie rolled her eyes then threw her bag over her shoulder, walking towards Zach's car. She leaned forward, looking into the window to see him, "Um, are we just going to leave my car?"

Zach looked over her shoulder to take a glimpse at Cammie's parked car, "Yeah, we can pick it up later, okay?" He leaned over the passenger seat and opened Cammie's door from the inside for her. Cammie pulled the rest off the door open for her to get in. She looked back at Bex who was smirking and taking in the whole Zach and Cammie scene. She was loving the awkwardness that radiated off Cammie.

Cammie placed her bag in the leather seat then slid in herself, pulling the door closed behind her. Cammie placed her bag onto her lap, feet placed firmly on the floor of the car. Cammie felt her insides tickling her, her throat tying in knots. Bex's words must have gotten to her brain because she couldn't think straight. In her mind was like a chaotic jungle of strays of unfinished thoughts. She couldn't even meet Zach's eyes or look at him for that matter.

Zach must have sensed the vibe Cammie was giving him because he turned up the dial on the radio, the volume increasing in the car. Cammie stared down at her hands, her heart beating wildly in her chest. It was almost like something was trying to escape out of her body. Zach cleared his throat moving his hand towards Cammie. She flinched as his hand was nearing hers, but calmed down once he saw he was just resting his hand on the parking break.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked, looking over at her for a short second then back onto the road.

After what seemed like forever, Cammie found her voice, "yeah... I'm cool, why?"

"You just... seem a little... jumpy," he shrugged while slowing the car to a red light.

_Shit_. Cammie cursed the world for taking Zach's attention off the road and onto her. Cammie just met his eyes, blinking rapidly as if she would disappear so he wouldn't be able to tell how red her face was getting. "I'm... okay. Anyway," She said, purposely changing the subject, "did you find anything new out?" She cleared her throat, feeling a barrier prevent her from speaking clearly. Her voice came out squeaky and scratchy, the worst combination.

The light turned green, then Zach placed his foot on the gas pedal, continuing his drive. "Oh, I did actually. It's in my laptop case in the back seat." He looked over his shoulder quickly, gesturing to the case in the back seat. Cammie looked at it, "Can I get it?"

Zach nodded, "Sure."

Cammie unbuckled her seat belt, then reached out her left arm, standing a little to get the bag. Once she did she pulled it onto her seat and pulled out a red folder. She slipped the folder out of the bag pocket and flipped through it.

**name: James Morgan **

**age upon entering the agency: 22**

**total missions completed: 48 (24 done solo, 3 done in an assigned group, and 21 done with a partner)**

**family: spouse: Rachel Morgan, parents: Charles and Elizabeth Morgan, child(ren): Cameron Ann Morgan**

**current status: ex-agent due to MISSION 54 CODE BLACK **

**death age: 35**

**spy status: top league, top field work**

Cammie felt hot tears form in her eyes just by reading her father's name. She instantly placed the folder down, turning her head out the window so Zach couldn't see the tears fall. It was true, her dad really was a spy and he died... on a mission. He wasn't a business man, he was a spy and he got killed because of it. Suddenly, anger boiled in Cammie's body, causing her ball her hands into tight fists. Her nails dug into her soft palms, already leaving deep marks.

Why did her dad have to be a spy? Why did he have to lie to her? Why did he have to on that stupid mission, only to come back dead? Why couldn't he just be ordinary and get a job as an accountant? It may be boring, but it'd keep him alive. Did her father not have a clue how many nights she and her mom spent crying over him? How many days Charles took off work because he was too depressed to do anything? How many fake smiles Elizabeth smiled when she was around her happy friends? How many times Cammie would kick and punch, wanting her dad back?

Cammie leaned her head against the window, silently breaking down. She felt the pain rush all over her body, like harsh flames engulfing her, whole. But something comforted her, and that was the feel of Zach's hand reaching out for hers, rubbing soothing circles on her palms.

**- XxX -**

Zach and Cammie didn't do any more investigating after Cammie saw the file. She wasn't in the mood and neither was Zach. The two drove around in silence for a moment then finally parked the car by the curb of the town park. They both got out and started walking. Zach looked over at Cammie, who was staring down at her shoes with her eyes still puffy.

Zach wanted to ask her if she was okay, but he of all people knew that when someone was sad, they didn't want to hear about all the ways to feel better. Because here's a secret: when people are sad, sometimes all they want is to be sad. So that's what Zach did, let her be sad.

"I just wish he didn't have to lie to me," Cammie said, not looking at Zach. Her voice was hoarse from being silent for a long time. Her head was looking down and her hands were balled into fists at her side.

"If you knew the truth, you'd be wasting your life worrying for your father," Zach replied, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. "I know I did." Zach said shaking his head at the memory of him staying up late nights hoping his dad would come back safely. He just could never sleep without knowing his dad made it alive.

"It's still better than being lied to," Cammie retorted.

She stopped walking altogether, Zach doing the same. Her eyes were burning with hot, sad tears. They stained her face as they ran down her cheeks. Strands of hair stuck to her wet skin like glue and her eyes had dark red rims framing it. She looked horrible, almost. But to Zach, she still looked beautiful.

"Cammie..." Zach began.

Cammie shook her head, "You know what's the worst part about being lied to, Zach? It's knowing you weren't good enough for the truth!"

She turned on her heel, stomping angrily to the park bench. She slumped down onto the seat, staring down at the ground. Zach walked up to her, sitting by her side. "I know this sucks, trust me, it does."

"Why'd he have to be a spy?" Cammie asked, "I mean, come on, did he not know the risks about being a spy? I hate that, I hate this! I hate him, I hate him! I hate him!"

Zach wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest, "You don't hate him, Cam. You could never hate your father and you know it. Listen, being a spy, it's risky business and I honestly don't know why someone would want to be one. But there are hundreds of people who are part of the agency and they're all brave enough to risk everything."

Cammie shook her head, "Why would someone want to risk it? Risk their life?"

"Because," Zach said in a quiet voice, "because they risk it for others. Not for themselves but for everyone else."

Cammie bit her bottom lip, tears continuing to run down her face, "I... I miss him."

**- XxX -**

"I know this isn't the best time for this," Zach said as he walked Cammie back to her car in the Roseville Academy parking lot. The whole parking lot was deserted with only Cammie's car occupying a space. It was nearing five, the sun lowering in the sky, as Cammie opened the door to her car. She looked over at Zach, putting one foot into her car and the other still on the parking lot gravel.

"Especially now," Zach said eyes looking around as if someone was watching them, "But Cammie, I really like you, a lot." He awkwardly shifted his weight onto one foot and then the other. Cammie had to smile a little, she's never seen Zach so... _uncomfortable_.

Then she spoke, "I... wow... I .." She couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling. Inside of her felt like a tidal wave of happiness but she was still hung over the file Zach found. But the look in Zach's eye melted her heart like no other. She smiled, her face blushing, "I... like you... too."

Zach raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really now?"

Cammie chuckled and nodded, "Yeah... really."

He smiled a soft smile at her, then said, "I want to take you somewhere next weekend."

"Where?"

"Cammie, do you want more answers?" He asked, staring down at her, "About your dad, I mean?"

She nodded.

"Good, then I'm going to take you somewhere," He replied then reached out to squeeze her hand gently. He turned then and walked back into his car. Cammie watched as he drove off, leaving the parking lot. Cammie waited until the car wasn't in sight anymore then she got into her car. She quickly pulled her car out of park and began driving. She drove rather quickly, but not too fast that the police would notice and have her pull over. She just drove fast... enough.

She made it to the place she hadn't gone to since Zach arrived in Roseville. The cemetery. She parked in an available space, then quickly got out of her car. She walked onto the grounds, careful not to step on anyone's grave. She walked down tombstones and tombstones until she found the right one, her father's.

In the marvel tombstone, it read _James Morgan: beloved husband, amazing son, and the best father in the whole world. _

Cammie sat down on the nicely trimmed grass, covering her mouth with her hand so her hysterical sobs wouldn't break into the air. Her eyes leaked more tears as she clutched onto the necklace around her neck. "Dad..." Cammie said through thick gasps for air, she could barely breathe.

**a/n: what do you think? heey, if i added a sequel to this, would you read it? (i think i can write a sequel, but don't know if i will) i'm not sure if i'll add a sequel, since there's this story that i wanted to do and it's a really long story. but yeah, i'm going to try and update quickly for this story. please review? **

**just a *note: i deleted **_**take a bite of my heart tonight, **_**i don't know, i was re-reading over it and decided i didn't really like the plot (i mean, i did, but i felt it should have just been a oneshot) the plot just didn't seem strong enough for me so it's gone. sorry to the fans of the story :( **


	15. parental guidance

**a/n: thanks for reviewing on the previous chapter xD i don't think i'll be doing a sequel, i'm not sure, because i kind of planned it out already and it'd be a shame to waste a plot line :/ but i really want to work on this other story and i'm really excited for it O: and i don't want to be doing two stories at once D; so please let me know what you guys think?**

**and also, i apologize for the lack of updates (i used to update almost everyday and now they're all... bleh), but we just finished testing week at my school, so i think i'll be able to update more. But not tomorrow, since it's my best friend in the whole entire world's birthday :D (btw, her birthday is only two days before mine xD crazy stuff, yeah?)**

**for LittleMissAuthor66: OHMYYES! i love A Very Potter Musical xD (Darren Criss is love xD i'm also a glee fan, heh) and aww, you're sweet (: thanks for your review!  
**

**anyway, enjoy:**

Zach ran a hand through his hair, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He narrowed his green eyes and watched as his reflection did the same. He turned the sink handle, watching as the water ran down quickly. He heard his cell phone ringing from his bedroom then turned off the sink. He made his way through the small bathroom to pick up his phone off his bed.

"Hello?" Zach greeted waiting for the response from the other end.

"ZACHARY GOODE!" the voice shrieked and did _not _sound very happy. It was his mom. Crap.

Zach made a face then unplugged his finger from his ear, listening to her once she calmed down. "Yes, mom?"

"You haven't called me for a week! A whole entire week! Lacey said you didn't even call her or leave messages! You know how much that scares me, to know my only son who's off on another mission is away and hasn't called his mom or his secretary slash personal assistant, also known as my best friend? Huh? Do you know Zachary?" His mother barked loudly into the phone causing Zach to pull away a couple of inches.

"Um, no?" Zach responded dumbly.

"Of course you wouldn't know! You don't care enough to call me back or anything! Am I not important enough? Is that it?" His mom sounded like she was testing him.

"Mom-" Zach began but then got cut off by her.

"Zachary Goode, I know you've been lying to me for the past two weeks! Now, tell me where you really are because I know it's not on a _mission_," She said "mission" in a taunting baby voice. His mom was obviously upset.

"Well, I'd explain if you gave me-"

"Oh, you better explain to me, your mother who was in labor with you for almost eighteen hours!" She replied back, cutting him off again. "I talked to Joe, so don't even try to tell me he assigned you to Hawaii or something like that. Where. Are. You?"

"In Roseville!" Zach shouted, not really out of anger but because he wanted to say it before his mom cut him off again. "I'm in Virgina, Mom."

"VIRGINA?" Melissa nearly yelped.

"Yes," Zach replied, rubbing his temple. Women were difficult, even mothers.

"What on earth are you doing there?"

"I'm on a mission!"

"No, you're not! Zachary, don't lie to me!"

"Okay, okay," Zach surrendered figuring it was no use to argue with his mother when she really wanted something. "Okay , I did like about Hawaii and the mission Mr. Solomon gave me. But, i'm in Roseville for a mission and that's no lie."

"So, why are you there?" His mom asked, voice softening.

"I still can't tell you," Zach said while sitting himself on the plush couch in his hotel room. "You wouldn't understand."

"What?" His mom almost shrieked, "Zach, I'm your mother, you can trust me with anything."

"I know," Zach replied, "But if I told you why I was really here, you'd just want me to come back home and I can't come back home. Not now." He laid back on the soft couch, sinking into the comfortable pillows.

Zach could hear his mom sighing from the other end, "Okay, okay, fine. I trust you, but when will you be home? And are you being safe?"

"Of course I am," Zach replied, "Don't worry about that part, I'm doing okay. I'm not sure when I'll be home, but I will be soon. In fact, I was thinking about heading home this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but just for a weekend, I need to get back by Monday." Zach replied casually.

"Oh, well, that'd be great!" Zach could tell his mom was breaking into a large smile at the joyous news.

"Great, but, i'm going to bring someone along with me, is that okay?"

**- XxX -**

"Mom?" Cammie called out as she opened the door of the Morgan Mansion. She closed the door behind her, walking further down the foyer. No one responded so Cammie walked into the kitchen quickly, suddenly growing panicked. Ironically, as an only child who should be used to being alone, Cammie absolutely hated being alone. She always needed someone to be at the mansion, because it was _big_. Anyone could just rob them and break in (look how easily Zach did, even with the security guards). But in all honesty, what Cammie hated the most, was being lonely. She hated that she had no one to talk to about her day or someone to just be there.

She rushed through the kitchen's swinging double doors to find it empty. She dropped her bag onto the nicely waxed tile floors, examining the empty room. It was completely silent. None of the kitchen appliances were turned on, indicating Jane was cooking. None of the cupboards were open or the dishes out of place. It was just as clean and organized as she left it that morning.

"Mom? Jane?" Cammie called out again, terror suddenly overtaking her. She walked up to the glass doors that overlooked the backyard. Bill wasn't using the lawn mower or trimming the bushes or cleaning the pool. She turned the gold handle lightly, opening it just a little, careful not to make any sound. She pushed the door open and peeked out to find nothing and no one.

"Cammie?" A voice called from behind her.

Cammie yelped then jumped turning around quickly and almost losing her balance. She turned to see her whole family there, standing and watching her with curious looks. Her grandparents were there, still holding on to their carry-on cases.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Her mom asked, with a concerned look.

Her grandmother, Elizabeth, walked up to her and ran a hand through Cammie's hair, "You look flushed!"

Cammie -who's heart was beating out of control- nodded slowly, "Oh, grandma, grandpa! I didn't know you were coming home today. I thought you wouldn't be back till the weekend."

Elizabeth nodded then rolled her eyes over at her husband, "We were but I was getting so fed up with the hotel's room service! They have the nerve to call themselves a five star hotel but they don't even have my favorite French cocoa butter lotion?"

Charles just rolled his eyes, "You expect too much, my dear. Everything aside from your cocoa butter was lovely. I had a great time!" He looked over at Cammie, "I must take you and your mother there sometime, it is lovely! The view at night is tremendously pretty. I'm sure you'd be fond of it!"

Cammie just nodded slowly, still surprised, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, it _is _New York, you know?" She looked around at everyone, trying to avoid the concern looks from her mother, Bill, and Jane. "So, anyway, I was wondering if I could go somewhere with my friend this weekend."

"You mean Rebecca?" Charles asked setting his stuff down on the table and pulling out a chair for him. Jane quickly fized him a fresh glass of iced tea and set it before him on a coaster.

Cammie was about to say something but then just nodded, "Yeah," She lied easily, "She and I are going to visit her grandma out of town."

"Where?" Elizabeth asked while opening the biscotti jar and pulling one out. She grabbed a plate and stacked them on using a small pair of tongs. She placed the plate on the center of the table and gestured for everyone (including Bill and Jane), to come and join her for an afternoon snack.

Cammie took a seat next to Bill as Jane gave everyone tall glasses on coasters. "Uh, I'm not sure, but you know the Baxters pretty well, right?"

"Yes, but I do like knowing where my granddaughter is going to spend an entire weekend," Elizabeth said while giving Rachel a fresh piece of biscotti. Rachel looked over at Cammie, giving her the _'I know you're lying but I won't rat on you.' _But Rachel remained silent, chewing at her biscotti.

Cammie just shrugged, "Well, I'm not sure if it's going to be for the whole weekend or not, so no need to worry."

"Yes, we need to worry," Elizabeth said looking over at Cammie with serious eyes.

"Elizabeth," Charles said placing an affectionate hand over hers. "Let your granddaughter live a little, she _is _a young adult after all."

Elizabeth's face softened, then looking over at Cammie, "Oh all right."

Cammie smiled, before she could thank her grandmother, her phone began buzzing. She pulled it out of her pocket, looking at the new text message she received from Zach.

**ZACH: hey, i hope you're still up for me taking you "somewhere." i don't want to reveal where just yet, but just know to pack a bag of clothes -enough to last a few days :) **

**a/n: so, what do you think?a little short, but the next chapter will be fluffy and zammie-affied :D  
**


	16. mysterious getaways

**a/n: hey lovelies (: sorry I haven't been updating and being active on the site for almost three whole months! I've a lot of school work, then summer started and I went on vacation without my laptop for like, a month and a half, and my summer ends in a month :( but I'm back and I hope I can update more often! **

**for LittleMissAuthor66: um, sorry dude, but if you love Darren Criss just as much as I do, there's going to be some problems ;D haha, no, I'm totally kidding. Anyway, gaah, my favorite pairing: KLAINE (KURT AND BLAINE) OHMYGOSH, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, SO MUCH. GAAAH. *dies* um, -clears throat- I'm a fan girl xD but since glee changes their pairings so much, I kinda have a handful: finchel (on occasion, but I kinda liked them in season 1 xD) but I'm also a sucker for st. berry :D and puckleberry :D and Quinn x Puck (whatever the name is xD) but I really like Sam x Quinn. But also Sam and Mercedes DD: conundrum. But my favorites of all time are: KLAINEKLAINEKLAINE, Mike x Tina :D, and St. Berry (I love Jesse St. James for some reason xD) what about you? **

**I hope you haven't given up on this story: **

Cammie woke up the next morning with a mega-watt smile on her face. She threw her duvet off her body and raced over to her closet door. She opened it grabbed her leather carry on case that was already packed with all the clothes she needed for the weekend. She quickly tossed the heavy bag onto her bed and quickly took a shower.

After a long luxurious shower, she slipped into a comfortable pair of faded jeans and a gray Burberry sweater with a pair of leather boots to match. Cammie observed herself in her mirror then smiled once she heard her phone vibrate with a new text message. She reached for it and read:

**ZACH: You ready?**

Cammie smiled, feeling her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She plopped down on one of her soft arm chairs and typed back:

**CAMMIE: yes (: will you at least tell me where it is? How do I know you're not secretly taking me to a cliff so you can push me off :P**

**ZACH: you're obviously an over-thinker. **

**ZACH: haha, don't worry Cam. You'll love it :D Well, depending on your level of excitement.**

**CAMMIE: hey, I'm easily pleased (: **

**ZACH: good. Pick you up in an hour?**

**CAMMIE: uh… no. I'll meet you at the hotel?**

**ZACH: why? **

**CAMMIE: just cause.**

**ZACH: you're not sneaking out are you? :P**

**CAMMIE: of course not *rolls eyes* it's just…**

**ZACH: Just?**

**CAMMIE: okay, my grandparents think I'm going to spend the weekend with Bex ):**

**ZACH: why?**

**CAMMIE: because they'd freak if they found out, I was going with a guy they didn't even know.**

**ZACH: oh… so, I'm assuming, if they did meet me, they'd hate me…?**

**CAMMIE: *shrug***

**ZACH: …**

**ZACH: fine... I'll meet you in an hour at the hotel lobby?**

**CAMMIE: definitely :)**

Cammie sighed. She knew lying and sneaking around was completely juvenile. She was eighteen years old and had a license to vote. But for some reason, she had no right to go out to spend a whole weekend with her boyfriend. Who wasn't really her boyfriend. But might as well have been (if he wanted to). She quickly clicked on Bex's number and sent a text.

**CAMMIE: heey, are we still on for our plan?**

After she sent it, she waited patiently for her friend to reply.

**BEX: yes. Might I add, it's eight in the fucking morning! Why are you and zach leaving this early? **

**CAMMIE: I don't know… he actually didn't tell me where we're going. **

**BEX: O: **

**BEX: CAMERON! What if this guy is a psycho killer?**

**CAMMIE: REBECAA! I doubt it! **

**BEX: well… It's not like you introduced me to him yet .**

**CAMMIE: it's not like he's asked me out yet. To be his girlfriend, I mean.**

**-XxX-**

Cammie stared out the window of her bedroom, waiting patiently for Bex's car to roll down the drive way. She smiled excitedly to herself, feeling her heart racing in her chest. She raced to get her bag then down the stair case.

Jane was already at the door, greeting a groggily looking Bex with a clamp of disastrous hair. She nodded at Jane then looked over her shoulder and sent the slightest glare over to Cammie. Cammie smiled and walked over to them, her bag over her shoulder.

"Rebecca!" Elizabeth's voice filled the foyer as she came from down the hall. She was already dressed in a beige Prada suit with shoes to match. Her smile was wide and the diamonds around her neck shined brightly. Sun streams danced from the opening of the front door and bounced off Elizabeth's necklace and towards Cammie's eyes.

Cammie used her arm as a shield, "Wow, it's bright."

Bex pushed the door closed and walked in, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her Juicy Couture hoodie. "Hey Mrs. Morgan," she greeted.

Elizabeth smiled at Bex then looked over at Cammie, "I see you'll be on your way now?"

Cammie nodded, "Yep." She tried to look nonchalant, but her heart was pounding so hard in her chest. What if their plan failed and her grandparents found out about Zach? She was screwed. She looked over at Bex who looked like she was about to fall down from lack of sleep then back at her grandmother.

"Well, we'll be off," Cammie said, clutching tightly to the strap of her bag.

"Wait," Elizabeth said, placing a hand on Cammie's arm, "don't you want to say goodbye to your grandfather and mom?"

"Oh," Cammie nodded slowly. Her heart was pounding heavily she could hear it in her ears. She was so sure she was going to get caught. "Sure."

"I'll call them down," Jane said, her hands clasped together with a smile. Elizabeth nodded thankfully then Jane walked up the stairs to find them.

"So Rebecca, where do your grandparents live?" Elizabeth asked, while picking at the lint on her shoulder.

"Um, what?" Bex asked bewildered.

"Your grandparents…?" Elizabeth replied with a stern look.

"Oh!" Cammie interjected, taking a step forward, "We're probably going to be late now, grandma!"

Elizabeth looked over at her granddaughter, a bit confused. But she cleared her throat quietly and straightened her posture. "Ah, of course, have fun you two!"

Bex raised her eyebrows over at Cammie when Elizabeth wasn't looking but Cammie simply ignored her and smiled sweetly at her grandmother.

"Thanks grandma," Cammie smiled and bent down to pick up her carry on that she set on the floor. She held the large bag in her hands and walked down the foyer, hoping her grandmother didn't seem suspicious towards her unusual behavior.

But Elizabeth just hugged Cammie and told her, "Call me once you get there." She looked over at Bex with a smile, "Have fun and regards to your grandparents Rebecca."

Bex nodded, "Of course, see you on Sunday night." She smiled one more time, convincingly, then pulled the door and walked out onto the front patio.

Cammie turned back at her grandmother and smiled then followed Bex out. Bex was already walking down the stone steps to her car and Cammie had to hop down the stairs quickly with her heavy bag. Cammie's hair flew in the wind with every clumsily step she took, "Thanks again, I owe you big time."

Bex looked back at her best friend as she opened the driver seat of her car, "No problem, but are you sure you won't get caught?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Cammie nodded and walked around to the passenger side, she pulled the backseat door open and threw her heavy bag in. "Of course, it'll be fine, just as long as _you_ don't give anything away."

Bex chuckled, "I won't. Of course I won't. It's just… this seems a bit risky. Like, do you even know where he's taking you?"

Cammie shook her head as she sat in the passenger seat, "Well, no. But, I trust Zach, okay?"

Bex, who was still outside, looked at her from the open driver door. "Are you sure, Cam?"

Cammie studied her for a moment, "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll call you once Zach and I get there, okay?"

Bex thought about it for a moment the nodded, "Okay, fine. But call me regularly! If your grandma calls me and finds out I don't know where you are, she'll kill me."

Cammie rolled her eyes as Bex got in and started to drive the car down the Morgan's driveway. Cammie pulled her phone out of her pocket and typed in:

**CAMMIE: okay, I'm headed there now :) can't wait!**

Zach replied within seconds:

**ZACH: great, I'm in the lobby already. **

**-XxX- **

"Call me once you get there!" Bex said as Cammie looked at her through the open passenger window. Cammie smiled at her best friend as she carried her bag and nodded, "Yes, don't worry!" She smiled one more time and turned on her heal, her heart pounding with excitement. Bex waited in her car till Cammie got into the hotel, before she drove off.

Cammie walked into the lobby through the crowds, searching for Zach. After several minutes of searching, she saw him leaning against a tall pillar looking adorable in a blue polo shirt and jeans. Cammie walked up to him then greeted him, "Hey you, I'm here."

Zach smiled largely as he pulled out the earphones he was wearing. "Hey, you ready?" He reached out for Cammie's carry on case and Cammie couldn't help but notice his strong muscles flex once he carried the heavy bag.

Cammie looked up at him, getting lost in his deep, beautiful green eyes. "Y-yeah," She said as she caught her breath. Zach just smirked at her then started to walk out the lobby, Cammie followed. "Um, where exactly are we going, Zach?"

Zach didn't answer; instead he walked out to the hotel's driveway and down to his rented car that was parked out by the curb. Zach pulled out keys from his front right pocket and clicked a button, pointing the remote to the car. The headlights flashed and the trunk opened. He threw Cammie's bag in carefully then walked up to her with a faint smile, "To find answers."

**a/n: pretty decent length chapter if you ask me xD anyway, please review :D **


	17. the view from up here

**a/n: sorry this took so long :P I've been pretty busy and this summer is almost over D: is anyone back at school yet?**

**Enjoy:**

"So, where exactly are we going?" Cammie asked as she opened up a road map. She looked over all the lines and units, trying to figure out which route they were on. But, despite her _A_ average, Cammie always sucked at geography. After a sigh of defeat, she folded the map back closed and set it on the dashboard. She looked out the window, observing her surroundings. It looked as if they were no longer in Roseville. Trees, cars, and highways were what surrounded Zach's car.

She turned back to Zach, who had his eyes intently on the long road ahead of them. Cammie watched him for awhile, not ashamed if she ever got caught checking him out. But she couldn't help it, with the way the bright sunlight blared through the windows and framed Zach's face perfectly. It was hard not to stare. The bright light made his skin glow; it made the tips of his dark hair lighter, and made his green eyes a shade softer. He was always so dark and mysterious and handsome and charming. But with the new lighting, it made him appear more… lively.

"What are you looking at?" Zach asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

Cammie smiled a little and brought her legs up her seat. "Nothing," she replied with a shrug and turned to roll down her window. She moved around in her seat, trying to find comfort. But after sitting on the same seat for three hours, it was impossible to find comfort. She never understood why some people enjoyed road trips. Seriously, sitting on your butt for over three hours was horrible.

"Well, we're almost there," Zach said, a smile creeping on his face.

"Where are we going?" Cammie begged him to answer.

But as usual, Zach didn't say a thing.

"Ugh," Cammie groaned and moved her eyes away from the golden gleams of sun hitting her eyes.

Zach smiled again, "Don't worry, you'll love it."

"Are we going to a Blink 182 concert?" She asked hopefully, her eyes wide with hope. She may seem like the average prep school girl, but she had a weakness for rock bands.

Zach glanced over at her then shook his head, "Nope, what we're doing won't be _that_ cool."

**-XxX-**

"We're here!" Zach finally drove the car into an apartment building's underground parking lot. Cammie sat up straighter, to get a better view of her surroundings. She looked around, the car being enveloped in slight darkness, with the only lights being illuminated from the corners of the parking lot. She looked at all the cars that were parked neatly in what were probably designated parking spots. Zach seemed to know where to go because he drove right past the vacant spots and made his way to a certain spot with the numbers 144 painted in white paint. Once they were parked, he turned off the ignition and looked over at Cammie.

Cammie looked over at him, playing with the ends of her long hair. "Um… so, where are we?"

Zach just smiled his cute half smile and opened his side of the door while pulling the keys out of the ignition. Cammie turned around to watch Zach go all the way to the back of the trunk to get the bags. Cammie looked around; Zach's car was parked in between a cute little sports car and a huge pickup truck. She opened her door and got out slowly. She was still a bit confused as to where she was. She turned back to look at Zach who was carrying their bags, his strong muscles flexing.

Cammie smiled a little, trying to focus on his face. "So… are we still in Virginia?"

Zach shook his head, "Nope." He turned on his heal and made his way through the parking lot. Cammie immediately clutched onto her purse and followed him. The two walked all the way to the far end of the huge parking lot, to a steel elevator door. Zach put the bags down for a quick second to push the button on the elevator and to grad his cell phone from his pocket.

He quickly dialed a number while waiting for the elevator to come down. Cammie could only guess how tall the building was because the elevator took almost two whole minutes to come down. The doors finally slid open to an empty elevator shaft. Zach tucked his phone nicely between his cheek and shoulder as he bent down to pick up the bags. Cammie watched him, impressed with his coordination, and then followed him into the elevator.

Whoever Zach was calling finally picked up because he said into his phone, "Hey, I'm finally here. We'll be up soon, okay?" Zach said another "yeah" and then hung up. He turned to Cammie with a smile, "Ready?"

"Um, Zach?" Cammie said after a few seconds. It was quiet in the elevator; the only noise came from the shaft being lifted by the wires. No corny elevator music played, it was just silence.

"Yes?" Zach asked while leaning against one of the walls.

"Where are we?" Cammie asked and turned to him.

"In Washington DC," he replied casually.

"What?" Cammie's thin eyebrows shot up her forehead. How could they have traveled that far? How could she have not bothered to stop and look at the street signs?

Before Zach could say anything, the elevator doors opened and a group of people were waiting to get in. Zach grabbed the bags and looked at Cammie, "Come on."

Cammie followed Zach down a carpeted hall, towards a nicely polished wooden door that had "144" in golden numbers. He fished for something in his left pocket. After a few seconds, he pulled out a gold key. Cammie raised an eyebrow and watched him open the door.

Zach looked back at Cammie, whose mouth was agape. "Come on, we're here." He pushed the door open with his foot and carried the bags in. "I'm home!" He called out to whoever was in there. Cammie stood by the doorframe, looking into the apartment. It was nicely decorated and even spotlessly cleaned. It smelled strongly of berries from an air freshener can and fried chicken.

There was no foyer, so Cammie could see straight into the nice living room where a blonde woman sat, holding a wine glass and greeting Zach with a warm smile. "Zach! It's so great to see you! Melissa! He's here!"

Zach walked over to her, dropping the bags by the red couch and leaned over to give her a hug, "Hey Lacey!"

Suddenly, a slender lady with the same shade of dark brown hair came into the room with an apron around her waist and her arms spread out. "Sweetie!" She pulled Zach into a strong embrace.

"Hey mom," Zach hugged the woman back.

Cammie widened her eyes in disbelief. Zach… took her home to meet his parents? Awkward.

Zach pulled away from his mom's embrace and looked over at Cammie, "Um, mom, meet my… gir-" He cut himself off then cleared his throat and continued, "My friend, Cammie… Morgan."

Zach's mom looked at him with raised eyebrows then looked over at Cammie with a warm smile, "Oh, hello dear!"

It took Cammie a moment to find her voice before she said, "Um, Hey."

Zach's mom walked over to her and wrapped her into a tight hug. She was obviously a very affectionate woman. Cammie hugged her, looking over at Zach with confusion. His mom smelled strongly of Chanel No.5 and lavender bath soap.

Once his mom pulled away, he extended her arm out. "I'm Melissa Goode, Zach's mom."

Cammie took Melissa's hand in hers and shook it firmly. "I'm Cammie, nice to meet you." She smiled, already feeling comfortable around Zach's mom. Their hands dropped and Melissa closed the door behind Cammie.

Melissa smiled then looked over at Zach, "You two must be starving. Was the drive over okay? Not too much traffic?"

"No," Zach shook his head then looked over at the blonde woman on the couch, "Oh, Cam, this is my mom's best friend, Lacey."

Lacey stood from her seat and smiled at Cammie. "Hello Cammie, nice to meet you!"

Cammie nodded and watched as Zach's mom disappeared through swinging double doors to the kitchen. Lacey carried her wine glass with her and looked over at the two teenagers, "I'll help Mel in the kitchen." She smiled a laser whitened smile and disappeared behind the double doors.

Zach walked over to Cammie and ran a hand through his hair, "Um, let me give you a tour." He reached out for her hand, but when Cammie didn't budge, he raised an eyebrow.

Cammie looked into his emerald orbs and tried not to melt, "Your mom? You're making me meet your mom?" She tried not to raise her voice in fear she'd be heard.

"Yeah," Zach shrugged as if it was no big deal.

But it was. A huge deal.

"Zach!" Cammie smacked his arm lightly, "I didn't even bring the right clothes for this! You could've warned me!"

"Cam," Zach chuckled, "It's no big deal, my mom's cool with whatever. Now relax." He pulled her arm and guided her towards a glass sliding door that faced west of the front door. Zach pushed the door open and led Cammie to a terrace. He closed the door behind her and Cammie took in the view. Zach's apartment building had an amazing view! She could see buildings and buildings and streets and people. It was like New York City, just a little less crowded and tamer.

"Wow," Cammie breathed and walked over to get a better view. "It's amazing."

"It is," Zach smiled and turned to her, "Just like you."

Cammie looked over at him then giggled while her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "You're so lame." She teased and Zach quickly pulled her closer by the waist. He looked into her eyes, as if trying to memorize it. Cammie looked back at him, normally if someone was staring at her she'd have to turn away. But Zach's gaze was intoxicating and all she could do was get lost in those green eyes.

Without warning, Cammie stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. Zach smirked as she pulled away but lifted her chin up and kissed _her_ back. Cammie's arms went around Zach's neck as the kiss quickly deepened.

All Cammie could think about was the butterflies in her stomach and the tingles that were zooming down her spine whenever Zach kissed her. She loved the feeling, it was almost dangerous, but at the same time completely safe.

Before things could get any more heated up, a tap came from the glass door. Cammie quickly pulled away but Zach held onto her waist with a smirk. He looked over at the door to see Lacey smirking at Zach. "Dinner," She mouthed the words and then turned back and walked away.

"Dinner," Zach said and moved to the sliding door. Cammie stayed back awhile, to catch her breath but then turned after she realized Zach already opened the door for her.

**-XxX-**

Cammie followed Zach inside the apartment, but stopped herself when she heard her phone ringing from her bag. Zach turned to look at her, just as he was about to push the double doors open.

"I'll be right there," Cammie smiled and walked over to her bag. Zach nodded and pushed the doors open to find his mom placing the mashed potatoes in a bowl and Lacey setting the table.

"Hey," Zach said and walked over to the granite counter top his mom was by. "Mm fried chicken, my favorite."

His mom smiled as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink, "Where's Cammie?" She asked and turned the handle on the faucet and washed her hands.

"Oh, she got a phone call," Zach said, "Anyway mom, Lacey, can we please not have any spy talk during dinner?"

Melissa looked up from her soapy hands and said, "Oh, why not? Isn't Cammie James Morgan's daughter?"

Zach nodded, figuring Lacey would clue his mom in about Cammie before he came. "Yeah, but she's still a little weird about the whole thing and her dad's a sensitive topic. So if we could please leave it out tonight?"

Melissa nodded after a moment, "Okay, sure, don't worry."

Zach nodded again, "Thanks mom."

Melissa was about to say something but stopped once the double doors opened and Cammie entered the room, "Cammie! Great! Are you hungry?"

Zach turned to face Cammie and then walked over to the dining table and took a seat. Melissa walked over to the glass table and set down a bowl. The fried chicken was already sitting in the center smelling absolutely delicious.

Cammie smiled and shyly took a seat, right across from Zach. Lacey placed down mashed potatoes on everyone's plates and Zach served the chicken. Melissa studied Cammie, her fingers folded neatly in front of her plate. "So, Cammie," She smiled genuinely at the younger girl.

Cammie looked over at her and said, "Yes?"

"I see you and Zach have been getting… close." She nodded happily and looked over at Zach, who shrunk a little in his seat.

"Oh, um, yeah," Cammie answered, not really sure what to say back.

"He's the sweetest isn't he?" Melissa said, patting Zach lightly on the shoulder.

"He is."

"Oh, especially when he was a baby, he had the cutest dimples and the cutest butt!"

"Mom!" Zach dropped his fork, nearly choking on his food. Lacey chuckled and handed Zach a glass of iced tea. Zach quickly chugged it down and cleared his throat, "Mom."

Melissa ignored him, "And when he was in preschool, he was always so nice. He loved holding my hand when I walked him to school-."

"Okay," Zach said loudly, "Why don't we talk about something else? Please, someone change the topic." He pulled at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably.

Melissa looked over at Cammie, "Okay fine." She smiled at her then said, "So, will you and Zach be sharing his room? I just changed the sheets in there."

Cammie's eyes widened, "Oh, sharing a room?"

Melissa nodded, "The room's all ready for you two."

**a/n: eeeee! Next chapter's gonna be fun to write :) anyway, please leave me comments, questions, stories, anything. Send me PMs! And thanks so much for reading :D **


	18. impossible missions

**a/n: thanks so much for the lovely reviews :D and the alert list of this story skyrocketed since the hiatus, huh? :)**

**so, here we go:**

Melissa stood up after everyone cleared their plate, "Ready for dessert?" She looked over at Cammie then at Zach whose cheeks still seemed to be a light shade of red. Cammie just smiled his way then nodded at his mom, "Um, I could go for some dessert."

"Great," Melissa smiled and walked over to the counter top. Cammie stared at Zach who stared right back at her. Zach was about to say something, but then realized Lacey was seated right there. Zach gave Lacey a look and Lacey, who was about to stuff a spoonful of mashes potatoes in her mouth, dropped her spoon. "Um, I'll go help Mel."

She raised her eyebrows at Zach then stood up.

Zach ignored the look and leaned forward and whispered, "I'm really sorry about this."

Cammie looked over to the counter, where Melissa and Lacey were cutting slices of chocolate cake and setting them on small plates. She turned back to Zach and said, "Sorry about what? I really like your mom. She's really cool."

Zach picked up his glass of water and took a quick sip, rolling his eyes, "Of course you think that, you don't live with her."

Cammie made a face then said, "She seems really nice and you guys seem really close."

Zach nodded slowly, chewing on a piece of ice, "I guess."

"Okay, here we go chocolate cake!" Melissa walked up to them, holding two plates of chocolate cake in each hand. She set one down in front of Cammie then slid on to Zach. Lacey walked over holding her plate and Melissa's plate. She set down the plates and looked at Zach.

"Does this mean I'll be seeing you at the office tomorrow? I think Joe needs to see you," She said before picking at her slice of cake with a fork. Lacey was obviously oblivious to the warning looks Zach was sending over because she just waited for his reply.

Zach widened his eyes and avoiding Cammie's curious eyes. She spoke up, "Office?"

Zach looked back at her and said, "Um, work." He cleared his throat looking almost as uncomfortable as he did when his mom was talking.

"Oh, you mean, spying?" Cammie raised an eyebrow and picked up her fork. She looked down at her dessert and scraped at the chocolate icing.

"Um, yeah," Zach cleared his throat and shot Lacey a look.

Lacey cleared her throat and mouthed, "I'm sorry, I forgot!" She awkwardly took a sip of the glass of milk that Melissa set in front of everyone.

Melissa looked at her best friend and then at Cammie, "Um, sweetie, you're still in high school?" She asked, casually avoiding the previous topic.

Cammie looked up to meet her eyes and nodded, "Oh, yeah, I'm a senior. I'll be graduating next month."

"Oh exciting!" Melissa smiled and looked over at Zach then at Lacey, "Um Cammie, you… you are aware of your father's job right? I mean, your father was my husband's partner."

Cammie nodded, "Y-yeah, Zach filled me in."

"Mom," Zach interrupted. "Cam's probably tired, we should go to bed."

Melissa looked over at her sun then at Cammie and nodded, "Oh of course, you had a long trip. Sleep well, you two." She smiled and took a small bite of her cake. Lacey nodded at the two, "Good night,"

Cammie smiled and stood up, "Dinner was great, thanks. And goodnight." She pushed back a stray of hair that fell to her face as Zach stood up, carrying his plate with him. "Come on Cam, let's go upstairs." He gestured to the staircase by the refrigerator. Cammie nodded and followed him up the steps to a narrow hallway. The upstairs had three rooms and Zach opened the door to the left.

He led Cammie into a room that was obviously his. It had a double bed with black sheets, the walls were plain blue, and it was pretty average. A few photos hung on the wall and he had a plant by his bedside table. But other than that, the room was so… ordinary.

"This is your room?" Cammie looked around, it was so orderly, so clean.

Zach nodded as he plopped on his bed and took a bite of his cake. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings since he hasn't been there for about two months. "This is it," He picked at the remaining crumbs of cake on his plate and stood up, "I'm going to get our stuff."

Cammie nodded, "Sure." She waited for Zach to leave the room and shut the door before she snooped around. Once the coast was clear, she made her way to his nightstand and pulled the drawer open. Inside were papers, already open envelopes, paper clips, an address book, and pens. Cammie rolled her eyes at the simplicity of Zach's lifestyle and pushed the drawer closed.

Snooping may be wrong, but technically she was related to spies. It was probably hereditary. Cammie sat on Zach's bed for awhile, wondering what the sleeping arrangements were going to be. It was a double bed; did that mean they were _both_ going to sleep on it? Before Cammie could go through Zach's closet and dressers, the door flew open and there was Zach carrying the bags.

"Hey," Cammie smiled innocently and walked over to grab her purse and messenger bag.

"Hey," Zach replied, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Cammie set the bag down by the bed and looked over at him. He was already opening his closet door and when Cammie turned her direction, she could see Zach wore a lot of dark clothes with long sleeves. Zach turned back at said, "So, you do you want to get dressed in the bathroom?"

Cammie blinked her eyes, processing what he just said, "Oh, um, okay." She nodded nervously, wondering what Zach would think of her in her pajamas. She didn't bring lingerie or anything like that. But Zach's never seen her in her sleeping clothes, except that time he broke into her house.

Cammie bent down to her bag and opened the flap, pulling out her packed pajamas. She avoided Zach's eyes and dashed out to the bathroom. Cammie stopped herself when she realized she didn't know which door the bathroom led to. Zach stuck his head out of the door and said, "It's that one," He pointed to the door opposite of his room.

Cammie nodded and walked inside the bathroom. It was simple with white tiles, a pink shower curtain and matching mats on the ground. Cammie quickly looked herself in the mirror that hovered over their small round sink and noticed her cheeks turning red.

_Okay calm down Cammie_, she thought to herself, _it's not like Zach and I are going to have sex tonight! _But the thought just made Cammie's cheeks turn even redder. She cleared her throat and got changed into her pajamas, which were a white tank top and black boy shorts. Once she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew it was a mistake. The boy shorts were short! Like really short.

Cammie just hoped Zach wouldn't notice as she left the bathroom and walked back quietly into the room. Zach, however, did not notice Cammie right away since he was laying down a sleeping bag on the ground. But when he looked up, his eyes grew a bit larger and looked Cammie up and down.

Cammie blushed.

Zach cleared his throat, "Um, um, okay, well, you can have the bed."

"Oh?" Cammie said, sort of relieved she didn't have to share a bed with Zach. "um, I can sleep on the floor, this is your room after all."

Zach looked up at her and chuckled, "Yeah, well, you're my guest and I doubt you'll want to sleep on the floor." He stood up and said, "I'm going to change." He left the room without taking any clothes with him. Cammie watched him leave, a bit confused. But once Zach disappeared into the bathroom, she sat down on the edge of his bed.

She folded her fingers together and placed them neatly on her lap.

Zach came back a few seconds later, holding the clothes he was wearing earlier because his pajamas were just boxers! That's it. Cammie avoided checking him out by studying the nail polish on her fingers.

Zach walked over to his closet and tossed the dirty clothes into a hamper then he looked over at Cammie, "So, I'll turn the lights off, okay?"

Cammie nodded, noticing how well-built his body was. She shyly lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. Zach pulled the sleeping bag all the way to the side of the bed and switched off the ceiling lights. It was complete darkness in the room, except for the moon light that seeped through the open curtains of the windows. Cammie could see Zach's silhouette perfectly and even his face when he stood in the right area.

"Good night, Cammie," He smiled at her then got into this sleeping bag.

Cammie replied, "Night!" She pulled the covers up to her shoulders then turned on her right side. Her eyes were still open in the darkness, because she wasn't at all tired. She inched toward the edge of the bed and looked down at Zach to find him awake.

Even in the dim lighting, Cammie could see his green eyes staring up at the ceiling. Cammie looked at him, Zach probably felt her eyes on him because he looked at her, "Yes?"

Cammie lifted her head and set it down on her arm, "Nothing, why aren't you asleep?"

Outside Zach's window, rain started pouring from the sky and hitting the glass. Cammie and Zach both stayed silent for a moment and let the sound of rain hitting the window envelope the room.

After awhile, Zach said, "I'm not that tired actually." He sat up so he was at eye level with Cammie, "You?"

"Same," Cammie smiled sheepishly then she asked, "Why are we here Zach? I mean, was this trip all about me meeting your mom?"

Zach chuckled and sat up and gestured for Cammie to move over on the bed. Cammie rolled over, getting wrapped in the blanket like a burrito. Zach laughed and lay down next to her. He looked at her and said, "We are here to get answers, this is all part of the mission. You know Lacey right?"

Cammie nodded, still wrapped in Zach's warm blankets.

"Well, she's not only my mom's best friend, she's also my personal assistant," Zach said and wrapped an arm around Cammie.

Cammie chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah, so for part of the day she has to call me "sir" or "Mr. Goode" it's pretty fun," Zach chuckled. "Tomorrow, we're going to my office."

"You mean… the CIA?" Cammie asked.

Zach nodded. "Yeah, but for now, let's not worry about it okay?"

Cammie just looked at him; she didn't really know how she felt about all of this. One minute she was just plain old Cammie with the dead father and now she was in Washington DC about to find out the cause of her father's death. It was a little too surreal, but then again, ever since she met Zach her life's been changing in more ways than the other.

**-XxX-**

"This is it," Zach said as he parked the car by the curb of a beige building. It was still raining when the two woke up that morning, so the sky was gray and the streets were wet. Cammie looked out the window and wiped off the fog that stuck to the glass. "This is it?"

Zach looked at her, "You act as if you're disappointed?" He smirked and pulled the key out of the ignition. He pulled out a black umbrella from the back seat and opened his door. He opened the umbrella and walked over to Cammie's door to pull it open.

"Come on," Zach reached out for hand and led her to the building. The rain was pretty much failing everywhere, so Zach had to hold Cammie by the waist to keep her from getting wet.

"I'll admit, it's not what I was expecting," Cammie said once they were safely inside the building.

"Meaning?"

"I was… call me cliché or whatever, but I was expecting those red laser light things to stop civilians from coming in," She smiled as Zach pulled the umbrella down. He just smirked at her and walked over to a security guard and scanner. It looked just like airport security.

Zach gave an ID to the security guard who started up a friendly conversation like they were old friends. Which, they probably were. Cammie stepped back a little, to give them privacy. But every now and then Zach would nod over to Cammie and said something to the guard.

After a few minutes, Zach went through the scanners and gestured for Cammie to go next. Cammie followed after, hoping the alarms wouldn't go off, even if she didn't have anything explosive or poisoning, security was always stressful.

Zach handed her an ID that read _Visitor's Pass. _Cammie took it and clipped it onto her jacket, "Ooh, fancy."

Zach ignored her comment and said, "Visitors only have an hour here." He took her hand, "So we need to make this quick." He guided her down a long hallway.

"Who are we going to talk to?" Cammie asked, while two guys in black suits came down from the other end of the hall, both focused on reading some files. Zach quickly pulled Cammie against him behind a pillar. He placed his arm over her mouth and warned her to stay silent.

Once the two guys passed the pillar they were hiding behind, Zach let go of Cammie and said, "We're not going to see anyone. In fact, even if we did, they'd probably never tell us." He looked around cautiously, "So, we need to find out on our own."

He peered over the pillar and once he was sure the coast was clear, he took Cammie's hand and continued walking down the aisle. Cammie's heart was literally racing. She could not believe this! She was practically on a spy mission herself! Although it was super cool, it was also very scary.

"Over here," Zach said and stopped in front a gray door that read _Confidential_. Cammie raised an eyebrow at him, "What is this?"

"Where they keep all the files of all the agents," Zach replied, "But the only problem is, its password protected and even I don't know what the code is."

"How will we get in?"

"We need to find out the code."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Break into my old teacher's office."

"Oh."

**a/n: yaaay, I updated. Thanks so much for your reviews, guys :D if you have the time please read my other story "**_**let's dance in slow motion**_**" please? :D **

**and I start school in two weeks, so I'm going to try and update regularly till then. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW(: **


	19. breaking in

**a/n: wow okay. So in the last chapter I wrote "I start school in two weeks" and today, I start school in exactly a week. Which is funny considering this is a whole year later. A WHOLE YEAR I DID NOT UPDATE. **

**But I plan on completing all my stories! Just in case I go on a hiatus and drop off the face of the Earth or something. So to get back to writing this story, I had to re-read some chapters. And I actually love this plot line. **

**Ta da: **

Cammie and Zach quickly made their way down a long hallway, trying their best not to get caught. Zach led her to an elevator and pressed the top floor button. Cammie looked at Zach, her heart pounding hard. "Wow, being a spy should come with Life Alert. My heart is beating so hard."

Zach chuckled, "It is a difficult job." He looked around the elevator as Cammie leaned against the opposite wall from him. He then said, "Are you okay though? We don't have to break in if you don't want to."

Cammie smiled, "What?! No! Of course I want to. Do you know how _Agent Cody Banks_ I feel right now?"

"Again, why do you reference such inaccurate cinema portrayals?" Zach teased as the doors slid open. No one was down the hall so Zach took Cammie's hand while they speed walked to Mr. Solomon's office door. Of course, being a CIA agent, Mr. Solomon's door were glass double sliding doors that could only be opened if someone had a number code to punch into the little box by the door frame.

"So… now what?" Cammie asked awkwardly.

Zach turned to her, "Now we break in."

"But it's locked..? Are you going to break through the glass?" Cammie raised an eyebrow, looking almost too serious. Zach laughed, she was adorable. "No, of course not. You didn't really think we could just walk in there, did you?"

"No," Cammie said almost unsure.

"We'll be going in through the air vents." Zach said with a smile.

"Oh come on!" Cammie laughed, "You tell me not to be so stereotypical with the CIA but you're going to crawl through an air vent to get in?"

Zach shrugged, "It's kind of funny when you think about it. Breaking into a CIA office." He reached out for her hand again and led her to one of the air events above the ceiling.

"How are we?"Cammie asked, eyes focused above her.

Zach looked at her, "Easy, I'll lift you up and you'll pull open the vent. If it's screwed in, unscrew it with this." He gave her a pocket knife.

"Um, okay?" Cammie said as Zach cupped his hands in front of her. She hesitantly put one leg on it then Zach quickly hoisted her up. Cammie wobbled a little, not used to the lack of balance. She stiffened and tried to wiggle open the air vent. It was secured, of course. She pulled out the pocket knife and tried to undo the screws messily. It took a while but when she finally did, she pulled the vent open and it swung down.

Cammie looked at Zach, "Now what?"

Zach just lifted higher so she was inside the air vent. Cammie yelped and crawled through the vent. It was dark and cramped and cold. It was really clean though.

In a matter of minutes, Zach was crawling through the small space. Cammie had no idea how he got up there, she assumed he jumped or something. But it was kinda hard to tell. He reached down the open air vent and pulled it closed. He reached out for his pocket knife in Cammie's hand and put it back in his jacket.

"Now what?" Cammie asked, eyes finally adjusting to the dark.

"Go straight forward and then turn to the left." He said and she did as she was told having Zach follow her from behind. The steel air vents were cold against Cammie's skin and she wondered how her dad managed to do this.

She finally stopped in front of another air vent and Zach peered over her shoulder and looked down. Mr. Solomon's office was empty. Perfect.

Cammie tried to push the vent open but it was screwed shut. "Zach? How are we going to get in if this closes from the other side?"

Zach chuckled and gestured for Cammie to move. She crawled on the opposite side of the vent, feeling cool breezes blowing the ends of her hair around. Zach looked down at air vent and fisted his hand. In a matter of seconds, he punched the vent and it was flying open. He looked up to meet her questioning stare.

"Spy." He said with a smirk and jumped through the open air vent. Cammie peered down at him. He was already on his feet. "Just fall into my arms."

So she did and he caught her around the waist. He set her down and smiled."

She rolled her eyes, trying not to blush.

He turned around and opened the drawer to Mr. Solomon's desk. Cammie stood by, looking around and hoping no one would come into the office. Zach was pulling out files and files but not finding anything. He put them all back then leaned down on floor to look through more drawers.

"Uh Zach?" Cammie asked, her voice shaky and scared.

"Yeah?" Zach asked, opening a binder full of victim profiles.

"Whose office is this?" She asked.

"Oh he used to be my teacher but now he's a full time agent—"

"Joe Solomon?" Cammie interrupted. Zach looked up to meet her eyes, "how did you?"

Cammie pointed at the small picture frame of Mr. Solomon and his operatives. "That's… that's my uncle."

"What?" Zach asked, surprised. "What?"

Cammie nodded and pointed out Mr. Solomon's face in the picture. "Uncle Joe…? Wow, okay this is getting really freaky."

"Tell me about it," Zach said and closed the drawer he just opened. He looked under the table and a yellow sticky note hung there. Zach pulled it out and noticed a password. Zach raised an eyebrow, sitting in front of Mr. Solomon's computer. He typed in the password and easily accessed in. Zach chuckled. Mr. Solomon was unpredictable. He could be one great spy one minute, and then seem like a rookie the next.

Cammie fidgeted from where she was standing.

Zach opened a few documents on the desktop then finally found what he was looking for. Zach jotted down the password on his cell phone then closed all the files and made sure to put everything back in place. Just then, the whole office lights were flashing and the glass double doors were sliding open.

"What's going on?" Cammie asked panicked.

"Shit," Zach cursed. Mr. Solomon's office was password protected so every time he was about to enter for the day, his secretary would punch in the password from downstairs to let him in. So Zach had about a minute to get Cammie out of there. He stood up on the chair and closed the air vent then jumped down, "We need to leave now."

"How?" Cammie asked.

Zach grabbed her arm and pushed open Mr. Solomon's long square windows. He held onto Cammie tightly as he closed them shut and walked on the concrete ledge that kept them at least thirty stories in air.

"Oh god," Cammie sighed scared. But Zach just held her hand and guided her away from Mr. Solomon's office. He stopped walking every now and then, making sure no one in their offices were there before continuing.

"Don't panic," Zach warned.

"How can I not panic?!" Cammie said, forcing herself not to look down. She wasn't terrified of heights exactly, but she was terrified of plummeting into the ground followed by a large splat of blood.

Zach made it to the edge of the building and looked out. It was miles and miles of sky high buildings and busy streets and large groups of people. There was really no way of getting out unless…

Unless they slid down the telephone wires.

"Hold onto me," Zach told Cammie.

"What? Why?" Cammie asked.

Zach began unbuckling the belt around his waist. "It's either that or we stay here trying not to fall off." Cammie was about to grab onto Zach while a loud helicopter came propelling towards their direction.

Cammie and Zach had to hold tightly, trying not to let the wind knock them off the tiny ledge they were on.

Inside the helicopter was Mr. Solomon, he had a mega phone and was saying, "I didn't know you were back in town, Goode."

Zach stared at him and shrugged.

"Getting into mischief already?" Mr. Solomon's voice echoed through the mega phone as he tossed a rope ladder to Zach's direction. They were at least six feet away but what separated them was the possible falling from thirty stories in the air. Zach caught the ladder and told Cammie to hold onto it. She did.

Mr. Solomon finally realized who the girl Zach was with, "Cammie?"

"Uh… hi Uncle Joe!" Cammie shouted over the loud noise from the helicopter.

"Zach?" Mr. Solomon said.

"Can we please talk about this all later?" Zach shouted and then looked at Cammie, "Okay sweetheart, you need to hold onto the rope tightly and fall."

"What?!" Cammie asked.

"Just do it." Zach replied.

"But…"

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then fall. You'll be okay."

And so she did.

She held on tightly to the rope ladder. Then began climbing her way up, her eyes caught the ground and she tried not to panic when she saw how high up they really were.

"Don't look down!" She could hear Zach shout from where he was at.

She climbed the rope slowly, trying not to miss anything or get her foot caught into something. Mr. Solomon helped her up into the helicopter, hugging her tightly. Cammie turned to look at Zach who was already jumping off the building edge and soaring through the open air. Cammie's eyes widened in panic but Mr. Solomon didn't even flinch.

Zach caught the rope ladder, his legs already carrying him up.

He made it in the helicopter in record time, "Well that was exciting." He ran a hand through his hair that was disheveled from the strong winds.

"What is Cammie doing here, Zach?" Mr. Solomon asked, sternly. "How do you two even know each other?"

"It's kind of a long story," Zach said as the helicopter driver began taking them to the roof of the building where the CIA had their helicopter landing area.

**a/n: Haha, that was exciting :D Well, writing it was. Okay so I am going to try to finish my two work in progress stories before I get super swamped with school. It's ironic because now that I don't have any more free time, I have all these story ideas. So I think after I complete this and "A Daydream Away" I'll only be posting one-shots and short multi-chaps. **

**Have a lovely day! **


End file.
